el chico que se escabulle por la ventana de mi habitación
by gabygarcia98
Summary: adaptación de un libro los personajes no me pertenecen solo juego con ellos
1. chapter 1

Él chico que se escabulle por la ventana de mi habitación

Esta historia es otro harry fem

Parejas : harry x Fred (me encanta esta pareja ) nota harry potter no me pertenecen ni él la historia yo solo la adaptó

Prologo : Harriet potter y su hermano jake tienen un padre abusivo . Una noche él mejor amigo de su hermano Fred la ve llorando y trepa por su ventana para reconfortar la . Aquella acción desata una relación de amor \odio que se extiende por los próximos años.

Fred ahora es un seguro coqueto jugador nunca a tenido una novia y harriet todavía conmocionada temerosa aún por los abusos de su padre. Juntos hacen la pareja improbable

Su relación siempre a sido incierta ¿ cuando Harriet empieza a sentir algo por él amigo de su hermano un poco diferente ¿ YY como su hermano siempre a sido un sobre protector. Relacionara cuando se da cuenta él par se acerca . él chico que se escabulle por la ventana de mi habitación

Espero que les guste

Hasta la próxima


	2. capitulo 1

Capítulo 1

Me senté en la encimera de la cocina, observando a mi mamá hacer pasta

al horno; ella estaba entrando ligeramente en pánico y seguía mirando

al reloj a cada minuto. Sabía por qué lo hacía, mi papá debía estar en casa en

exactamente en dieciséis minutos y a él le gustaba que la cena estuviera en la mesa

tan pronto como entrara.

Jake se acercó, jugando con sus figuras del Hombre Araña.

—Mamá, ¿puedo ir a jugar a casa de Fred? —preguntó, lanzándole una mirada de

cachorrito.

Ella miró el reloj de nuevo y sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

—No ahora, Jackey. La cena no tardará mucho y necesitamos comer como una

familia. —Se estremeció ligeramente mientras hablaba.

La cara de Jake cayó, pero asintió y vino a sentarse a mí lado. Inmediatamente le

arrebaté el hombrecito de sus manos y me reí cuando jadeó y lo arrebató de

vuelta, sonriendo y poniendo los ojos en blanco hacia mí. Él era un chico lindo, con

cabello rubio y ojos grises con motas marrones en ellos. Era mi hermano mayor, y como los hermanos mayores, era el mejor. Siempre me cuidaba en casa y en la

escuela, se aseguraba de que nadie me molestara. El único que tenía permitido

molestarme, según su opinión, era él, y en una menor medida su mejor amigo

Fred, que resultaba que vivía en la casa de al lado.

—Entonces, harrst , ¿necesitas ayuda con tu tarea? —preguntó él, codeándome.

Jake tenía diez, y era dos años mayor que yo, así que siempre me ayudaba con el

trabajo de la escuela.

—Nop. No tengo tarea. —Sonreí, balanceando mis piernas mientras colgaban de la

encimera.

—Bien, niños, pongan la mesa por mí. Ya saben cómo. Exactamente bien, ¿de

acuerdo? —pidió mamá, rociando queso sobre la pasta y poniéndola en el horno.

Jake y yo nos bajamos de la encimera y agarramos las cosas, dirigiéndonos a la sala

comedor.

Mi papá era muy particular sobre todo, si todo no estaba exactamente bien, se

enojaba y nadie quería eso. Mi mamá siempre decía que mi papá tenía un trabajo

estresante. Siempre se enojaba con facilidad si hacíamos algo mal. Si has

escuchado ese dicho: "Los niños deberían ser vistos y no oídos", bueno, mi papá

llevaba eso a otro extremo. En su lugar, le gustaba: "Los niños no deberían ser vistos

u oídos". A las cinco treinta llegaba a casa todos los días, comía la cena de

inmediato, y luego Jake y yo éramos enviados a nuestras habitaciones, en donde

jugábamos en silencio hasta las siete y treinta cuando teníamos que ir a la cama.

Odiaba esta hora del día. Todo estaba bien hasta que él llegaba a casa, y luego

todos cambiábamos. Jake siempre se quedaba en silencio y no sonreía. Mi mamá

tenía esa mirada es su cara, como de miedo o preocupación, y empezaba a correr

de aquí para allá ahuecando los cojines sobre el sofá. Yo siempre me quedaba allí y

deseaba silenciosamente que pudiera esconderme en mi habitación y nunca salir.

Jake y yo pusimos la mesa y luego nos sentamos en silencio, esperando que el clic

de la puerta señalara que él estaba en casa. Podía sentir mi estómago revoloteando, mis manos empezando a sudar mientras rezaba en mi cabeza que él

hubiera tenido un buen día y estuviera normal esta noche.

Algunas veces, en estaba en un humor realmente bueno y me besaba y abrazaba.

Me decía la niñita tan especial que era, y lo mucho que me quería. Eso sucedía

normalmente los domingos. Mi mamá y Jake iban a la práctica de hockey y me

quedaba en casa con mi padre. Aquellos Domingos eran los peores, pero no le dije

jamás a nadie de esos días, y lo mucho que me tocaba y me decía lo bonita que

era. Odiaba esos días, y deseaba que los fines de semana nunca llegaran. Prefería

mucho más que fuera un día de escuela cuando sólo lo veíamos para la hora de la

cena. Definitivamente prefería cuando me miraba con ojos enojados, que cuando

me mira con ojos suaves. No me gusta en absoluto, me hacía sentir incómoda,

siempre hacía que me temblaran las manos. Afortunadamente, sin embargo, hoy

apenas era lunes, así que tenía casi una semana antes de que tuviera que

preocuparme por eso de nuevo.

Un par de minutos después, él entró. Jake me lanzó una mirada que me decía que

me comportara y sostuvo mi mano bajo la mesa. Mi padre tenía cabello rubio, del

mismo color del de Jake. Tenía ojos marrones, y siempre tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Hola, niños —dijo en su ruidosa y profunda voz. Un estremecimiento se deslizó

por mi columna cuando habló. Puso su maletín a un lado y tomó asiento a la

cabeza de la mesa. Intenté no mostrar ninguna reacción; de hecho, intenté no

moverme para nada. Siempre parecía que era yo la que metía a todos en

problemas o hacía algo mal.

Siempre parecía que era la que empeoraba las cosas para todos. No solía ser así,

solía ser la niñita de papá, pero desde que empezó su trabajo, hace tres años,

cambió. Nuestra relación con él cambió por completo. Él todavía me favorecía por

encima de Jake, pero cuando venía del trabajo, era como si quisiera pretender que

Jake y yo no estábamos allí. La forma en que miraba a Jake algunas veces era como

si estuviera deseando que no existiera, hacía que me doliera el estómago verlo

mirar a mi hermano de esa forma. —Hola, papá —respondimos ambos al mismo tiempo. Justo entonces, mi mamá

vino cargando la pasta y un plato de pan con ajo.

—Esto se ve bien, Margaret —dijo él, dándole una sonrisa. Todos empezamos a

comer en silencio e intenté no moverme incómodamente en mi lugar—. Entonces,

¿cómo estuvo la escuela, Jake? —le preguntó a mi hermano.

Jake levantó la mirada nerviosamente.

—Estuvo bien, gracias. Intenté entrar al equipo de hockey sobre hielo y Fred y yo…

—empezó a decir, pero mi papá asintió, sin escuchar.

—Eso es genial, hijo —interrumpió él—. ¿Qué hay de ti, Harriet ? —preguntó,

volviendo su mirada hacia mí.

¡Oh, Dios! De acuerdo, sé cortés, no divagues.

—Bien, gracias —respondí calladamente.

—¡Habla más alto, niña! —gritó.

Me estremecí con su tono, preguntándome si iba a pegarme, o quizá me enviaría a

la cama sin cenar.

—Estuvo bien, gracias —repetí un poco más fuerte.

Él frunció el ceño y luego se volvió hacia mi mamá, que estaba estrujándose las

manos nerviosamente.

—Entonces, Margaret, ¿qué has estado haciendo hoy? —preguntó, comiendo su

cena.

—Bueno, fui al supermercado y conseguí ese shampoo que te gusta, y luego

planché un poco —respondió mi mamá rápidamente. Sonaba como una respuesta

preparada, siempre hacía eso, tenía sus respuestas listas de modo que no fuera a

decir nada inapropiado que lo hiciera enojar. Extendí la mano por mi bebida, pero no estaba observando apropiadamente y la

volqué, derramando el contenido sobre la mesa. Los ojos de todos volaron hacia

mi padre, que se levantó de un salto de su silla.

—¡Mierda! ¡Harriet, estúpida pequeña perra! —gruñó, agarrándome del brazo y

empujándome bruscamente de la mesa. De repente mi espalda golpeó la pared, el

dolor me atravesó y me mordí el labio para dejar de llorar. Llorar lo empeoraba

todo, él odiaba que llorara, decía que solo los débiles lloraban. Lo vi apartar su

mano; iba a golpearme. Sostuve el aliento esperando el golpe, sabiendo que no

había nada que pudiera hacer más que soportarlo, igual que siempre.

Mi hermano se levantó de un salto de su silla y se abalanzó sobre mí, envolviendo

con fuerza sus brazos a mí alrededor, cubriéndome. La suya estaba hacia mi padre

mientras me protegía.

—¡Suéltala, Jake! ¡Necesita aprender a ser más cuidadosa! —gritó mi padre,

agarrando a Jake de su ropa y lanzándolo al piso. Me abofeteó, enviándome al

piso, luego se volvió hacia Jake y lo pateó en la pierna, haciéndolo gemir—. ¡No te

metas en mi camino de nuevo, pequeño pedazo de mierda! —le gritó a Jake,

mientras estaba acurrucado en una bola en el piso.

Lágrimas silenciosas corrían por mi cara. No podía soportar ver herido a mi

hermano; él sólo estaba intentando protegerme. Jake siempre hacía eso.

Cuando me metía en problemas, él provocaba a mi padre de modo que la tomara

contra él en su lugar.

Mi padre levantó su plato y su bebida, caminó a zancadas hacía la sala para

terminar su comida, murmurando algo sobre nosotros siendo "los peores niños en

el mundo" y "cómo infiernos se pudo quedar atrapado en esta vida".

Me arrastré hasta mi hermano y envolví mis brazos alrededor suyo con fuerza,

aferrándome a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Él gimió y se levanto para

sentarse, abrazándome de vuelta, frotando su mano por mi mejilla punzante. —Lo siento, Jake. Lo siento —murmuré en voz baja, llorando sobre su hombro.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien, Harrst. No es culpa tuya —dijo con voz ronca, me dio una pequeña

sonrisa y tratando de ponerse en pie, gimiendo. Me puse de pie con un salto y le

ayudé a levantarse. Podía oír movimiento así que levanté la mirada para ver que mi

madre estaba limpiando la mesa frenéticamente.

—Lleven sus cenas a sus cuartos y coman, ¿bien? —ordenó, besándonos a los dos

en la mejilla. Ella tenía que ir a donde mi padre y hacer control de daños, él estaría

de mal humor por mi error y ella tenía que calmarlo antes de que pasase algo

más—. Los veré a la mañana. Los quiero a los dos. Por favor estén callados, y pase

lo que pase, quédense en sus habitaciones —ordenó, rápidamente besándonos

otra vez y entregándonos nuestras cenas a medio comer, antes de empujarnos

hacia el vestíbulo trasero.

Teníamos una buena casa, cuatro dormitorios y todo estaba en un nivel. Mi padre

ganaba un buen dinero por lo que vivíamos en una bonita zona, pero preferiría que

la casa fuera más pequeña así no tuviera que trabajar en ese empleo. Puede que

entonces fuera como el viejo Papá, llevándonos al parque y comprándome

juguetes y dulces. Jake vino a mí habitación y comimos en silencio, sentándonos en

el suelo cerca de mi cama. Tomó mi mano con fuerza cuando oímos a mi padre

gritar a mi madre desde el salón, algo se rompió, y me estremecí. Esto era

totalmente culpa mía.

Empecé a sollozar así que Jake envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi hombro,

apretando suavemente. Él siempre parecía mucho mayor que yo; era mucho más

maduro que yo.

—Está bien. Todo está bien, Harrs . No te preocupes —susurró, acariciándome el

pelo. Una vez que me calmé, y los gritos habían cesado, jugamos a las cartas por

un rato. —Lo siento, Jake. Lo siento —murmuré en voz baja, llorando sobre su hombro.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien, Harrs. No es culpa tuya —dijo con voz ronca, me dio una pequeña

Cuando estábamos en la mitad del juego, escuchamos pisadas fuertes viniendo por

el vestíbulo. Jake se puso rígido cuando los pasos pasaron por mi puerta. No se

detuvieron sin embargo, gracias a Dios. Dejé escapar el aliento que no me di

cuenta que estaba aguantando y miré a Jake, quien esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Mejor me voy a mi habitación, son pasadas las siete —dijo mirando a mi

despertador—. Cierra con llave la puerta. Te veré en la mañana —dijo con un

guiño. Salió de la habitación y lo observé arrastrarse por el pasillo hasta su

habitación, se volvió hacia mí—. Cierra con llave tu puerta, Harrs —susurró,

esperando ahí, observándome.

Cerré la puerta con llave rápidamente como me dijo. Poniendo mi oreja en la

madera, escuché para asegurarme de que Jake hiciera lo mismo con la suya. Volví

corriendo a mi cama y me tiré sobre ella, llorando silenciosamente. No podía parar,

estaba sollozando y sollozando. ¡Había sido estúpida esta noche e hice que hiriera

a mi hermano otra vez! Y probablemente a mi madre también, por el sonido de los

ruidos en el salón.

De repente, se produjo un rasguño, un ruido golpeando en mi ventana. Abrí mis

ojos de golpe para ver a Fred fuera, mirándome con tristeza. Me levanté y corrí

hacia mi ventana la abrí y la deslicé hacia arriba silenciosamente preguntándome

qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí. ¿No debería estar en su casa?

—¿Fred, qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Tienes que irte, ahora! —le grité susurrando,

sacudiendo mi cabeza con fuerza. Pero el chico estúpido solo trepó a mi habitación

por la ventana, cerrándolo silenciosamente detrás de él.

Contuve la respiración, mirando a mi puerta con los ojos muy abiertos. Si mi padre

lo atrapaba aquí se iba a volver loco, no le gustaba que Fred viniera y jugara en

nuestra casa, siempre decía que era muy ruidoso.

—¡Fred , sal! —susurré, desesperadamente intentando empujarlo devuelta hacia la

ventana. Me estremecí, preguntándome que haría mi padre si hubiera escuchado

abrirse la ventana y supiera que Fred estaba aquí. Fred no se movió; simplemente envolvió sus brazos alrededor mio con fuerza y me atrajo contra su pecho. Traté de

empujarlo, pero él solo me sostuvo con más fuerza.

—Está bien —susurró, acariciando mi pelo. Empecé a llorar otra vez en su pecho;

pensamientos de Jake siendo herido antes inundaron mi cabeza.

Fred era alto para su edad; tenía diez años, igual que Jake. Ellos eran mejores

amigos, y lo habían sido desde que nos mudamos hace cuatro años. Tenía el pelo

Pelirrojo, el cual normalmente ponía en punta con demasiado gel, y ojos

azules claros que eran como ventanas a su alma. Cuando Fred te miraba te hacia

sentir como si pudieras volar. Era muy lindo; todas mis amigas estaban coladas por

el por alguna razón. Fred y yo, sin embargo, no nos llevábamos del todo bien. Él se

burlaba de mí todo el tiempo, me pone la zancadilla, me tira del pelo, y tiene esta

molesta costumbre de llamarme Ángel por alguna razón, me llamó así desde el

momento en que me conoció y realmente me pone furiosa.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí ahora? ¿Y por qué estaba abrazándome? Tal

vez pensó que esta era la habitación de Jake, tal vez se acercó a la ventana

equivocada —pero no podía estar en lo cierto porque la habitación de Jake estaba

en la otra parte del vestíbulo, su ventana daba al patio trasero.

Me eché hacia atrás para mirarlo. Por alguna razón él se veía tan triste; tenía

lágrimas en sus ojos mientras se limitaba a seguir abrazándome. Él sabía sobre mi

padre, Jake había sido cubierto por moratones una vez y le soltó la verdad a él.

Jake y yo le rogamos que no dijera nada, sin embargo, nunca lo ha hecho.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Fred? —susurré, limpiándome la cara, pero las

lágrimas siguieron cayendo.

Me tiró sobre la cama, meciéndome suavemente, igual que Jake siempre hacia

cuando lloraba. Miré su pecho y me di cuenta que estaba usando shorts y camiseta

de los Power Rangers. Fruncí el ceño, un poco confundida en cuanto ha por qué

tendría puesto eso, hacía mucho frío fuera. Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba usando su pijama. Miré al reloj para ver que eran casi las ocho y media. Había

estado llorando durante más de una hora.

—Te vi a través de la ventana. Solo quería venir y asegurarme de que estabas bien

—susurró a su vez, todavía abrazándome con fuerza.

Volvía mirar a la ventana. La habitación de Fred estaba directamente en frente de

la mía y podía ver en su habitación, lo que significaba que él podía ver en la mía.

Me mordí el labio, oh Dios me había visto llorando, tengo que verme tan débil para

él. Las únicas personas ante las que alguna vez había llorado eran mi madre y Jake.

—Estoy bien. Tienes que irte —susurré empujándole otra vez, tratando de sacarlo

de la cama.

Se limitó a negar con su cabeza.

—No me voy hasta que dejes de llorar —declaró, tirándome hacia abajo de manera

que ahora estábamos tumbados en mi cama, uno enfrente del otro. Tenía sus

brazos envueltos alrededor mío tan fuerte que ni siquiera podía retorcerme. Me

sentí segura y caliente. Me deslicé aún más cerca de él, presionando todo mi

cuerpo con el suyo y sollocé en su pecho.

Me desperté a la mañana, todavía fuertemente envuelta en sus brazos; di un grito

ahogado y miré al reloj 6:20 a.m.

—¡Fred! —susurré, sacudiéndolo.

—Ahh, ¿qué, Mamá? —preguntó con sus ojos cerrados.

—¡Shhh! —siseé, rápidamente cubriendo su boca antes de que hablase otra vez.

No puedo creer que nos quedásemos dormidos, esto está tan mal. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y me miró, sorprendido, luego miró alrededor de mi

habitación.

—Oh no, ¿me quedé dormido? —susurró, sentándose y pasándose la mano por su

pelo, que estaba levantado por todas partes pero en realidad se veía mejor que

cuando tenía ese asqueroso gel en él.

—Tienes que ir a casa, Fred. ¡Rápido! —siseé, empujándolo hacía la ventana. La

abrió y empezó a trepar fuera pero agarré su mano haciendo que se detuviera.

Levantó la vista hacia mí una expresión confundida en su cara.

—Gracias —susurré, sonriéndole agradecidamente. Realmente necesitaba ese

abrazo la otra noche, esa fue probablemente la cosa más bonita que Fred alguna

vez había hecho por mí.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa.

—De nada, Ángel —respondió, sonriendo y saliendo.

Vi como pasaba por el agujero en la valla y volvió a subir a su propia ventana. La

cerró y me saludó, le devolví el saludo y luego fui a vestirme. El pensamiento de

Fred viniendo a escondidas aquí y estando en la casa sin permiso, hizo que mi

estómago doliera. Tuvimos mucha suerte de no ser atrapados. Me aterraba pensar

que habría sucedido si sus padres hubieran ido a su habitación a la noche y

hubieran visto su cama vacía, o que habría pasado si no me hubiera despertado

temprano. Me estremecí al pensar en lo que mi padre haría si hubiera entrado aquí

para encontrar a Fred en la casa durante la noche.

hasta la proxima espero les haya gustado recuerden que los personajes ni la historia me pertenece yo solo los adapto


	3. capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

Me desperté con la familiar sensación de ser aplastada; me retorcí,

empujando mi hombro hacia atrás. Fred movió su peso ligeramente.

Estaba abrazándome en cucharita por detrás, respirando profundamente en la

parte trasera de mi cabello. Su pesado brazo cubriéndome, sujetando mis brazos

en mi pecho, sostenía mi mano apretadamente, nuestros dedos entrelazados, su

pierna tirada casualmente sobre mí. Podía sentir la usual "gloria matutina"

empujando contra la parte más estrecha de mi espalda.

Rápidamente silencié la alarma de mi teléfono y lo codeé en el estómago.

―Seis en punto ―murmuré somnolientamente, cerrando los ojos.

―Diez minutos más, Ángel. Todavía estoy cansado ―murmuró él, empujándome

más fuerte contra su pecho.

―Nop, no diez minutos más. La última vez se convirtió en una hora y Jake casi te

atrapa aquí ―murmuré, codeándolo en el estómago una vez más.

Movió su brazo e inmovilizó mis manos en la cama cerca de mi cabeza, en una

posición de oración.

―Sólo diez minutos más, Ángel ―se quejó. Suspiré y cerré los ojos de nuevo. No

había forma de discutir con él cuando estaba así, simplemente no tenía la energía a

esta hora de la mañana para pelear con él. Ambos nos deslizamos de nuevo en el

sueño, instantáneamente.

―¡Harriet, será mejor que ya estés lista! ―gritó mi hermano, golpeando la puerta.

Me levanté de un salto y también Fred, era más de las siete.

―Er… sí, estoy lista ya, Jake ―grité en respuesta, mirando a Fred que estaba

frotándose la cara, luciendo un poco aturdido.

―Bien. Voy a desayunar. Apúrate. Fred conducirá hoy así que está lista para irnos

en media hora ―llamó Jake a través de la puerta, antes de caminar a zancadas por

el pasillo.

―Caray, Ángel, ¿por qué no me despertaste? ―acusó Fred, frunciendo el ceño.

Lo miré en advertencia, y le di mi mejor mirada de muerte.

―¡Lo hice, imbécil! ¡Dijiste "diez minutos más" y luego me inmovilizaste en la cama

para evitar que te codeara! ―gruñí sarcásticamente, haciendo una mala imitación

de su voz.

Él sonrió burlonamente y me empujó de vuelta a la cama, sujetando mis manos

sobre mi cabeza y rodando sobre mí.

―¿Te inmovilicé en la cama? ¿Estabas soñando conmigo otra vez, Ángel? Podría

hacerte ese sueño realidad ―se mofó, con su rostro a centímetros del mío.

―¡Ya quisieras! Ahora, apártate de mí, Fred, y ve a alistarte. Conduces hoy,

aparentemente ―siseé, asintiendo hacia la ventana. Él suspiró y se levantó de mí,

poniéndose sus jeans y camiseta. Trepó por la ventana, silenciosamente, cerrándola

detrás de sí al irse. Caminé hacia ella y la aseguré antes de dirigirme a la ducha más

rápida de todos los tiempos.

Exactamente veintiséis minutos después, caminé con dificultad hacia la cocina, con

un ceño fruncido, Fred estaba allí, apoyándose casualmente contra la encimera,

comiéndose mi cereal. ¡Maldita sea, todas las mañanas! Su cabello estaba

despeinado en su usual apariencia de apenas salí de la cama, que para ser honesta

sí lucía así cuando acababa de salir de la cama. Todo lo que hacía siempre era

deslizar sus manos por todo su cabello unas cuantas veces y añadirle un poco de

cera.

Se veía igual que todas las mañanas, como un maldito supermodelo. Usaba jeans

desgastados de cintura baja que dejaban ver un poco sus calzoncillos, y siempre

hacía que las chicas se derritieran. Hoy estaba usando una camiseta blanca que

mostraba su cuerpo perfectamente esculpido y una camisa anaranjada y gris de

manga corta sobre ella, que tenía completamente desabotonada. Sus ojos azules

estaban brillantes con diversión mientras me miraba.

―¿Retardada esta mañana, Ángel? ―preguntó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Le lancé una mirada de muerte, haciéndolo sonreír burlonamente.

―¡Cállate, Fred! ¿Por qué demonios te estás comiendo mi cereal de nuevo? ¿No

tienes comida en casa? ―pregunté, arrebatando la taza de sus manos y

comiéndome el contenido. Él sólo me observó con una sonrisa divertida.

Jake me lanzó una caja de jugo.

―Si te ves un poco tensa esta mañana, Harrs. ¿Todo va bien? ―preguntó,

mirándome un poco preocupado.

Miré seriamente a Fred una vez más mientras él empezaba a reírse. Por supuesto

que me veía tensa, tuve media hora para ducharme y vestirme.

―Me quedé dormida ―murmuré con un suspiro abatido. Jake no tenía idea que Fred dormía en mi habitación conmigo cada noche, si fuera

así, se enloquecería. Jake siempre era protector conmigo, siempre lo había sido,

pero había empeorado desde que mi papá se fue cuando yo tenía trece. Bueno,

dije se fue, pero la verdad era que Jake y Fred habían llegado a casa temprano del

hockey un día para ver que mi padre me había dejado sin sentido, y estaba

intentando violarme. Jake finalmente caído en cuenta y él y Fred le habían dado

una paliza, casi matándolo en el proceso. Lo habían echado de la casa y le habían

dicho que si alguna vez regresaba, lo matarían.

Nunca regresó, sin embargo, eso fue hace ya tres años.

Un poco después de eso, mi mamá consiguió un trabajo en una enorme firma

electrónica, era la asistente personal del director, así que viajaba mucho. Se iba dos

veces más de lo que estaba aquí, de modo que sólo la veíamos por cerca de una

semana al mes, si algo. Jake era mi única supervisión, aunque a veces era más

como que yo estaba intentando cuidar de él.

Fred también era muy protector conmigo, pero todavía no nos llevábamos bien,

incluso aunque él literalmente pasó cada noche envuelto a mi alrededor en la cama

por los últimos ocho años. Se había vuelto a escabullir en mi habitación la noche

siguiente de verme llorar de nuevo y habíamos terminado durmiéndonos una vez

más. Después de dos semanas se había vuelto una cosa normal. No era algo de lo

que habláramos nunca, solo dejaba mi ventana sin seguro y él entraba una vez que

sus padres revisaran que él estuviera dormido. Jamás nos habían atrapado en ocho

años. Habíamos estado cerca un par de veces, sin embargo. Hace un par de años,

la mamá de Fred había encontrado su cama vacía, pero él había mentido, diciendo

que se había escapado a una fiesta y se había quedado en la casa de un amigo.

Nadie sospechó que estaba al lado, conmigo.

Él todavía me molestaba como loco y me molestaba tanto como lo hacía cuando

éramos niños, pero yo siempre supe que él estaría ahí para mí si lo necesitaba. Era

como si él tuviera doble personalidad. De día, me molestaba, volviéndome loca y

enojándome todo el tiempo, y de noche, era el chico más dulce en el mundo y me

abrazaba, haciéndome sentir segura y a salvo.―Te ves sexy hoy, Ángel ―dijo Fred , con su sonrisa patentada, mirándome de

arriba abajo lentamente, haciéndome retorcer.

¡Sí, claro! Mi cabello castaño todavía estaba húmedo porque no tuve tiempo de

secarlo por sus estúpidos "diez minutos más", así que lo tenía recogido en un

despeinado moño. Me había puesto mis jeans ajustados y un top rojo de cuello en

v y una capucha, junto con mis converse. Había añadido lo mínimo de maquillaje, y

algo de lápiz labial claro. No me veía sexy. ¡Maldito idiota! Le mostré el dedo y

caminé hasta su auto. Recostándome contra él, enojadamente, esperé que me

honraran con su presencia.

El camino a la escuela fue igual que siempre, ellos se sentaron el frente hablando

de futbol y fiestas, y yo me senté en la parte trasera escuchando mi iPod,

intentando ignorar las sonrisas de fred en el espejo. Estacionamos en la escuela y

el auto fue inmediatamente asediado por personas, igual que cada mañana. Fred y

Jake eran considerados "jugadores sexis" en nuestra escuela. Eran de último año y

el sueño de toda chica, los chicos querían ser amigos suyos, y las chicas querían

dormir con ellos.

Fred se rió mientras yo me encogía, saliendo de auto e intentando evadir la horda

de zorras que me empujaban porque estaban intentando lanzarse sobre él. Una

chica me codeó a propósito. La miré en su pequeña falta que lucía más como un

cinturón y su top que mostraba su estómago, e hice una mueca. ¡Caray, es tan

perra!

―Mierda, alicia , ¿dejaste tu falda en casa? ―pregunté con un horror fingido.

Ella me miró con el ceño fruncido y escuché a Fred y Jake reírse.

―Lo que sea, ¿sabes que ese look de emo no te va bien, cierto? ―escupió ella en

respuesta.

Sólo me reí y me aleje caminando. Era usual que Alicia y yo tuviéramos este tipo

de comentarios para la otra. Ella había salido con Fred por un tiempo, bueno, si por salir te referías a tener sexo unas cuantas veces, y luego la dejó. Ella todavía no lo

había superado y lo quería de vuelta, más para disgusto de él.

―Eso no fue amable, Ángel. ― Fred se rió, mientras me alcanzaba y lanzaba un

brazo alrededor de mi hombro. Inclinó su cabeza cerca de la mía―. Lamento lo de

esta mañana ―susurró en mi oreja, enviando escalofríos por mi columna.

Lo codeé en las costillas, haciéndolo sonreír y apartarse.

―E ignora a Alicia , creo que llevas genial el look emo ―añadió, con un guiño

coqueto.

Jake lo golpeó en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

―¡Amigo, esa es mi hermana menor! ―lo regañó enojadamente, apartándolo de

mí. Fred sólo se rió y me guiñó una vez más, haciéndome poner los ojos en blanco.

Fred se alejó y caminó directo a lo que lucía como su última conquista. Le sonrió

seductoramente y ella se sonrojó cuando él inmediatamente empezó a coquetear

con ella.

Encontré a mis amigas, que prácticamente estaban follando a Jake y Fred con los

ojos y expresiones soñadoras.

―Hola, Kate, Sean, Sarah ―dije alegremente cuando llegué a ello.

―Hola, Harrs, ¿llegaste aquí con sexy trasero número uno y número dos hoy?

―preguntó Kate, mirando fijamente a mi hermano mientras se alejaba.

Me reí y sacudí la cabeza.

―Nop, solo Jake y Fred , igual que siempre.

Kate suspiró.

―¿Cómo demonios puedes no afectarte por lo condenadamente calientes que

son? Quiero decir, ¡tienes tanta suerte de vivir con Jake! Yo adoraría ver su sexy

trasero caminando alrededor todo el día ―ronroneó, abanicándose la cara.Fingí tener náuseas.

―¡Kate, ese es mi hermano y su imbécil amigo! ¿Cómo en la tierra puedes obviar

su comportamiento mujeriego? Ambos son unos idiotas. ―Me encogí de hombros.

No entendía por qué, pero cada chica en esta escuela estaba enamorada de ellos.

Jake era una gran persona, pero trataba a las chicas como objetos, y Fred , bueno,

Fred simplemente era un imbécil de tiempo completo.

―Son los dos mejores jugadores del equipo de hockey y lucen como dioses del

sexo, y yo desearía poder obviar eso ―dijo sugestivamente, moviendo sus cejas

con una sonrisita, haciéndome reír. Enlazó su brazo con el mío y me empujó a

nuestra primera clase.

La escuela estuvo bien, como era normal; yo era bastante popular debido al hecho

de que mi hermano y su mejor amigo eran los chicos más deseados allí. Ellos me

cuidaban de mí, lo que básicamente significaba que advertían a todos los chicos

que se alejaran de mí, que de hecho, me sentaba bien porque yo no quería salir

con nadie. La mayoría de las chicas querían ser mis amigas para poder acercarse a

mi hermano. Las chicas que querían ser novias eran fáciles de localizar, en su mayor

parte podías saber si querían que las presentaras por el tipo de ropa que estaban

usando, si no estaban usando mucha entonces iban por mi hermano o Fred.

Amaba mis clases, era bastante popular entre los profesores porque mis notas

nunca iban por debajo de un sobresaliente. Siempre hacía mi tarea y jamás llegaba

tarde; me enorgullecía de ello, aunque no era una nerd.

A la hora del almuerzo, me senté con mis amigos cuando escuché los usuales

suspiros y risitas tontas.

Las chicas empezaron a revisar su cabello y arreglar su maquillaje, de modo que

supe que mi hermano y sus amigos estaban llegando al comedor. Suspiré cuando

Kate y Sarah empezaron a sentir lujuria por ellos, como era costumbre.

―¡Oh, genial, sexy trasero número uno está viniendo! ―Sarah rió tontamente,

codeando a Kate en las costillas Puse los ojos en blanco cuando una mano apareció por detrás de mí, robándome

un puñado de mis papitas fritas.

―Hola, Ángel ―susurró Fred en mi cuello.

Golpeé su mano cuando fue a robar más.

―¡Fred , por el amor de Dios! Ve a comprar tu propia comida, idiota ―despotriqué,

molesta.

—Está bien, Fred . Ahora corre, estoy segura de que tienes alguna ETS1 más que

propagar por ahí —le dije, agitando la mano con un gesto molesto.

Se rió y me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras se ponía de pie.

—Finge todo lo que quieras, Ángel, los dos sabemos que vas a querer que duerma

contigo por la noche. —Me guiñó un ojo con malicia, dándole a lo que acababa de

decir un doble sentido, y rogué para que nadie más se diese cuenta.

—Claro que querré, Fred , porque estoy tan enamorada de ti. —Suspiré, poniendo

los ojos en blanco y frotándome la mejilla donde él me besó.

—Yo también te quiero. —Me sonrió mientras se alejaba de vuelta a la misma chica

de esta mañana. Pasó el brazo alrededor de su hombro, sus sucios, asquerosos

labios descendieron hasta los de ella. Fruncí el ceño, y aparté la mirada de nuevo a

mis amigos cuando comenzó a hacerlo con ella en medio del comedor.

Kate, Sarah y la mitad de las chicas del comedor estaban mirándole con lujuria.

—Jeez, ¡este chico es tan jodidamente molesto! ¿Por qué mi hermano no podía

escoger un mejor amigo mejor, alguien que no fuera un arrogante, obsesivo,

gilipollas? —despotriqué, lanzando mis manos al aire.

—Oh, ¡deja de lloriquear! Fred Weasley acaba de tener su brazo alrededor tuyo y

besado en la mejilla, daría cualquier cosa por tener esos dulces labios en mí —dijo

Sarah soñadoramente, haciéndome reír.

—Lo que sea. Vamos, vamos a nuestra próxima clase. —Le sugerí mientras

recogíamos nuestras bandejas e íbamos.

1

ETS: Enfermedad de transmisión sex

Después de clases me dirigí a regañadientes al estacionamiento, donde un

sonriente Liam se encontraba apoyado en su coche, esperándome.

—Hola preciosa. —Me guiñó un ojo coquetamente y abrió la puerta para mí.

—Hola Liam. —Me subí a su coche, ya molesta con su coqueto culo, si Jake

estuviese aquí lo habría abofeteado por esa.

Subió a mi lado.

—Así pues, Ángel, tengo que pasar por la tienda de camino a casa. —Puso el coche

en marcha y salimos del estacionamiento.

—Genial —murmuré. Decidí mirar por la ventada e ignorarle; seguía molesta con él

por todo la cosa de "diez minutos más" de esta mañana.

Se detuvo en el estacionamiento de la tienda unos minutos más tarde.

—Vamos, Ángel —dijo, saliendo. Me senté ahí y crucé mis brazos sobre el pecho,

rehusándome a bajar. Caminó alrededor del coche y abrió la puerta por mí—.

Vamos, Ángel —repitió, sosteniendo su mano para mí.

—No se necesitan dos para entrar, Liam. Esperaré aquí —respondí. Metió sus

manos en el coche y me recogió con facilidad, arrojándome por encima del

hombro, riendo. Dio un puntapié a la puerta para cerrarla y comenzó a caminar

hacia la tienda—. Ponme malditamente abajo, ¡imbécil! —grité, golpeándolo en la

espalda.

Él sólo se reía de mis escasos intentos de bajar, y siguió caminando. Una vez en la

tienda, finalmente me puso en mis pies. Miré alrededor, avergonzada, para

comprobar si alguien vio eso, pero parecía que no. Alargó la mano y metió algunos

mechones de pelo suelto detrás de la oreja, sus dedos demorándose en mi mejilla.

Golpeé su mano fuera de mi cara y lo miré enfadada.

—¡Eso fue tan vergonzoso! —siseé.—¿Cuál es el problema? A la mayoría de chicas les encantaría que las hiciese eso —

replicó, encogiéndose de hombros y yendo hacia las revistas.

Pisoteé con el pie, luego me ruboricé porque había pisoteado como un niño

pequeño; por suerte, Liam no miraba, de lo contrario nunca hubiese oído el final de

esto. Agarró una revista de deportes y una barrita de chocolate y se dirigió al

mostrador para pagar.

Estaba felizmente hojeando la TeenVogue cuando dos chicos se acercaron a mí. Me

puse tensa.

—Bueno, hola aquí. —Uno de ellos ronroneó. Asentí con la cabeza en

reconocimiento y puse la revista de vuelta, alejándome con rapidez en busca de

Liam.

—Ey, ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó el otro, cogiendo mi mano.

Mi corazón empezó ha acelerarse mientras miraba alrededor, frenéticamente.

—Estoy buscando a mi novio —le mentí, tratando de sonar segura.

—¿Novio? No veo ningún novio —dijo el otro, burlándose de mí—. ¿Qué tal si

vamos a alguna parte y nos conocemos mejor? —ofreció el chico que estaba

sujetando mi mano, tirándome hacia él lentamente.

Me sentí enferma. Oh Dios, Liam, ¡ayúdame! Sé que soy patética, pero odio los

enfrentamientos y que la gente me toque, especialmente gente que no conozco.

—Ey, Ángel —dijo Liam, arrojando su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y mirando a

los dos chicos, que de inmediato soltaron la mano y dieron un paso atrás. Me

acerqué al lado de Liam y me presioné contra él con tanta fuerza que dolía—.

Espero que no estuvieran molestando a mi chica —dijo casualmente, pero podía oír

el enfado en su tono de voz. Liam siempre ha sido protector conmigo; una vez un

chico me empujó en un charco cuanto tenía siete, y Liam fue directamente a la casa

del muchacho y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.—De ninguna manera, hombre. Estábamos hablando, eso es todo. —El chico

mintió, levantando las manos inocentemente.

—Está bien. Vamos entonces, Ángel, nos vamos a casa —dijo Liam, guiándome

hacia la puerta. Una vez fuera, se giró para mirarme—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó,

revisándome preocupado. Estaba bien, mi corazón se detuvo de tratar de salir del

pecho tan pronto como oí su voz.

Asentí y le sonreí gratamente.

—Gracias —murmuré. Abrió la puerta del coche y esperó a que subiese antes de

rodearlo hacia su lado. Una vez dentro arrojó algo en mi regazo, miré hacia abajo a

la barrita de mi chocolate favorito. No pude evitar sonreír—. Gracias, Liam. —Él

siempre hacía cosas dulces como comprarme golosinas, era una lástima que fuese

un gigoló idiota, de lo contrario sería probablemente un buen chico.

Cuando llegué a casa, fui directamente a trabajar en la lasaña para cenar. Liam se

cernía detrás de mí alrededor de la cocina, haciéndome sentir violada mientras

miraba mi cuerpo.

—Por el amor de Dios, Liam, ¡mis ojos están aquí! —dije airadamente,

señalándome la cara.

Se rió.

—Wow, estás verdaderamente de mal humor conmigo hoy, ¿eh? —bromeó,

sonriendo.

—Si, lo estoy. No puedo creerme lo de esta mañana. No me gustan las prisas; me

he visto y sentido como una mierda todo el día —dije con acritud.

—Creo que te has visto caliente todo el día —respondió, encogiéndose de

hombros.

—Ugh, ¿puedes dejar de hablarme? No estoy de humor. —Tiré la comida en el

horno y me puse a preparar un poco de ensalada. —Bien, lo que sea. —Se encogió de hombros otra vez y vino a mi lado,

ayudándome a preparar la ensalada. Estaba tan cerca de mí que podía sentir el

calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo al mío, era extrañamente calmante.

—Voy a ir a hacer los deberes. La lasaña estará hecha en una hora y media;

imagino que te quedas a cenar —dije. No era una pregunta, sabía que lo haría. No

estoy segura de que Jake le pidiese que se quedara conmigo cuando él estaba

fuera, pero Liam lo hacía siempre de todos modos.

—Seguro, viendo cómo me lo preguntas tan educadamente. —Sonrió.

—No estaba preguntando —gruñí sarcásticamente mientras me giraba para

alejarme.

Me agarró la mano y se acercó a mí, estaba tan cerca que mi pecho tocaba el suyo,

podía sentir su aliento soplando en mi cara.

—Ángel, lo siento por lo de esta mañana. Lo hago. Por favor deja de ser toda una

perra conmigo, no te pega —dijo en voz baja.

Respiré hondo y suspiré.

—Está bien, si, lo siento también. Supongo que he sido una zorra contigo —admití,

tratando de apartar la mirada de sus hermosos ojos azul cielo que se sentía como

si estuvieran viendo mi alma.

—Así que, ¿estoy perdonado? —preguntó, sonriendo.

Me gustaba este Liam, él que me cuidaba, él que era diferente cuando estábamos

por nuestra cuenta. Me puso su adorable carita de cachorro a la que no podía decir

que no, y sentí a mi voluntad de odiarlo desmoronarse.

Me reí y puse los ojos en blanco.

—Lo que sea. Voy a ir a hacer los deberes antes de cenar. —Me empujé fuera de su

retención y me alejé rápidamente. Se sentía raro estar cerca de él de esa manera, todavía podía sentir el hormigueo

de electricidad fluyendo a través de la mano donde nos habíamos cogido, todavía

podía oler su dulce aliento que había soplado en mi cara. No tenía ni idea de la

atmósfera tan rara de la cocina; todo era muy confuso. Negué con la cabeza y

saqué mi tarea de cálculo, tratando de empezarla por lo menos.

Después de cenar en silencio, terminé mi tarea. Sólo eran las ocho y media así que

Liam decidió poner una película. Puso Destino Final, y nos sentamos en el sofá a

verla. Me sentí un poco incómoda por alguna razón que no podía entender. Estaba

sentada aquí como siempre, pero algo se sentía diferente. Le miré a escondidas

varias veces, estaba sentado ahí viendo la película, con una pierna doblada sobre la

otra, el brazo colgando casualmente en el respaldo de mi silla.

Ninguno de los dos se movió hasta que la peli terminó. Ahogué un bostezo.

—Creo que me voy a la cama, Liam, estoy muy cansada. —Murmuré, levantándome

y estirándome como un gato. Cuando lo miré de nuevo, me di cuenta de que me

estaba observando atentamente. Me aclaré la garganta ya que todavía seguía

mirándome fijamente con una extraña expresión en su cara.

—Oh, bien, sí, está bien. Voy directo a casa entonces, estaré de vuelta en media

hora —dijo, poniéndose de pie para salir.

Lo seguí y cerré la puerta detrás de él, un poco desconcertada. ¿Por qué era todo

tan tenso y extraño entre nosotros esta noche? Sería probablemente porque estaba

tan molesta con él esta mañana que hice las cosas un poco torpes.

Me cambié rápidamente a una camiseta sin mangas y pantalones cortos, me lavé

los dientes, el pelo, y me metí en la cama. Esta estaba fría y era demasiado grande,

al igual que cada noche. Después de unos veinte minutos o así, escuché a mi

ventana deslizarse y cerrarse de nuevo. Ropas cayeron al suelo y luego la cama se

hundió detrás de mí.

—Ey, ¿estás dormida? —susurró.—No, todavía no —murmuré.

Levanté la cabeza para poder poner uno de sus brazos bajo mi cuello. Apretó el

pecho contra mi espalda y envolvió su otro brazo a mí alrededor, lanzando una

pierna sobre la mía. Le oí suspirar mientras me retorcía para acercarme más a él,

me encantaba que Liam durmiera conmigo, la cama no se sentía bien sin él.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, tirando de sus brazos apretados a mi alrededor y

presionando mi rostro en su brazo, oliendo su increíble aroma que era como

ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

—Nada, Ángel. Sólo estoy cansado, eso es todo —murmuró contra la parte

posterior de mi cabeza, presionando sus labios en mi pelo.

—Está bien. Buenas noches, Liam —susurré, besando su brazo.

—Buenas noches, Ángel —respondió, besando la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.


	4. capitulo 3

Capítulo 3

Me desperté a las seis en punto como siempre para apagar mi alarma; la

silencié e intenté, sin éxito, moverme lejos de Fred . Tenía mi cabeza en

su pecho y mi pierna encima de su entrepierna, lo cual como siempre, ya estaba

llena de "gloria matutina" que les pasaba a todos los chicos. Él tenía su mano en mi

rodilla, fijando mi pierna ahí, y su otro brazo envuelto tensamente alrededor de mi

cintura. Cuando traté de moverlo, apretó su agarre, murmurando algo en sueño

sobre ya no querer ir más a la universidad.

Moví mi brazo y toqué su estómago.

—Seis en punto —murmuré, tocándolo de nuevo cuando no abrió sus ojos.

Él gruñó y apretó su agarre, moviéndome así que quedé completamente encima de

él. Podía sentir su erección presionando entre mis piernas. Jadeé con la sensación,

era extraño pero en verdad se sintió bien. ¿Qué demonios está mal conmigo? ¡Este

es Fred por amor de Dios! Traté de liberarme, pero eso sólo nos hizo rozarnos en

lugares en los que preferiría no pensar en el amigo mujeriego de mi hermano, en

un contacto mejor amigo. Mi cuerpo comenzó a cosquillear y no pude evitar que

un pequeño gemido se me escapara de los labios. Oh Dios mío, ¡eso en verdad se

siente bien!

—¿Fred ? —le susurré/grité.

Él abrió sus ojos de golpe y me miró, impactado. Su expresión rápidamente cambió

a su sonrisa de marca, la cual quería golpear fuera de su rostro.

—Bueno, buenos días, ángel. Wow, esto es una primera vez —ronroneó, alzando

sus cejas, su sonrisa de asombro.

—¿Me soltarías por amor de Dios? —le susurré grité. Él alzó sus manos a modo de

rendición y rápidamente rodé de encima de él.

—Son las seis —refunfuñé, frunciendo el ceño.

Él se volteó de lado para mirarme.

—Está bien. No estés enojada conmigo todo el día de hoy, por favor. No sabía que

había hecho eso, lo siento, Ángel, ¿está bien? —susurró, besando mi frente antes

de salir rápidamente de la cama para ponerse su ropa.

—Está bien, lo que sea —murmuré, posicionándome en su lugar cálido de la cama

donde había estado acostado.

—Te veré después. —Me dirigió un guiño antes de salir por mi ventana.

Dándome la vuelta, enterré mi rostro en su almohada, todavía puedo olerlo y eso

me hace sentir segura y calmada. Me hundí en un sueño pacifico por otra hora.

Después de vestirme más pacíficamente que ayer, me concentré en mi iPod y

estaba bailando felizmente cuando lo vi comiendo mi cereal de nuevo. ¡Cada jodido

día! Suspiré y robé el cereal de sus manos.

—¡Demonios, Fred, hay como cuatro cereales en las alacenas y sólo comes el mío!

¿Por qué? ¿Lo haces solo para enojarme? —pregunté, frunciendo el ceño, cuando

comencé a masticar mi desayuno.

—Buenos días para ti también, Ángel —dijo educadamente, con una sonrisa de

diversión en su rostro.

—Claro, hola. —Me dejé caer y comí mi cereal mientras Jake entraba en la cocina.

—Hey, chicos, ¿están casi listos para irse? —preguntó Jake, lanzándonos a cada

uno una caja de jugo como siempre.

Ambos asentimos y nos dirigimos al auto de Fred. Mientras me acercaba a la

escuela, Sean me agarró y me llevó para una charla.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, preocupada.

Parecía un poco desesperado; su cabello estaba desorganizado, como si hubiera

estado jalándolo o pasando sus manos por él un montón, sus ojos estaban tensos

con estrés.

—Olvidé que el cumpleaños de Terri es mañana, ¡y no idea de que darle! —chilló

desesperadamente, pasando sus manos por su cabello fuertemente, confirmando

mis sospechas sobre el estilo.

—Cálmate, todavía tienes tiempo. Ahora, ¿qué clase de cosas le gustan? —

pregunté, pensando en Terri y todo lo que sabía sobre ella.

—Quería darle algo que pudiera quedarse con él, pero no sé qué… —Cerró sus

ojos, obviamente entrando en pánico.

—Sean, cálmate. ¿Qué te parece unos lindos pendientes? ¿Le gustan las piedras,

verdad? También podrías darle un nuevo joyero o algo para ponerlas dentro —

sugerí.

Su rostro se iluminó.

—¡Sí! Tiene un gusto por los joyeros antiguo en este momento. ¡Esa es una idea

genial! Oh Dios gracias, Harriet . ¡Te debo a lo grande! Voy a saltarme la mañana

para poder conseguirla —dijo, sonriendo emocionadamente y corriendo, gritando

adiós por su hombro.

Caminé de regreso al colegio, y noté que no había casi nadie.

Mierda santa, ¿llego tarde? Comencé a correr por el pasillo; pude ver a Fred y un

par de sus amigos caminando hacia mí.

—Disminuye la velocidad, Ángel, te caerás —gritó Fred, sonriéndome mientras yo

medio corría, medio caminaba hacia él.

Cuando lo pasé, él sacó su pie para hacerme tropezar, pero antes de que golpeara

el suelo envolvió sus brazos apretadamente alrededor de mi cintura, y me levantó.

—Caray, Ángel, sé que soy caliente, pero no necesitabas caer a mis pies —bromeó,

haciendo reír a todos sus amigos. Lo golpeé en el pecho fuertemente, mirándolo—.

Oh también me gusta un poco rudo, Ángel, sabes eso —dijo, sonriendo

retorcidamente.

Todavía no había soltado mi cintura, dio un paso hacia adelante y presionó su

cuerpo contra el mío, sus manos se deslizaron hacia mi trasero.

—Mmm, genial —ronroneó en mi oído.

Odiaba ser tocada; traía recuerdos de mi padre. Jadeé, y antes de que siquiera

pudiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, subí mi pierna y lo golpeé en las

pelotas. Él gruñó y me soltó rápidamente, doblándose por la mitad y agarrando su

ingle.

—¡Mantén tus jodidas manos fuera de mí! —grité, tratando de no llorar. Estaba

luchando por respirar y mis manos estaban temblando.

Me di la vuelta para alejarme corriendo pero me agarró por la mano y me empujó

hacia él de nuevo.

—Ángel, sólo estaba bromeando, sabes que nunca te haría daño —gimió.

Su voz se quebró un poco, sonaba como si tuviera dolor. Miró directamente a mis

ojos; pude ver la honestidad en sus profundos ojos azules acuosos. Me dio un

abrazo y puso sus labios en mi cuello, justo donde se unía con mis hombros y

respiró profundamente por su nariz, enviando a su aliento caliente a bajar por mi cuello. Esto es lo que siempre hacía para calmarme, cuando lloraba en su hombro;

esta era la única cosa que parecía funcionar. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo

rápidamente contra mi pecho, así que me concentré en hacer juego con mi

respiración y la suya. Respiré su olor hasta que me había calmado. Me moví hacia

atrás y él sólo me estaba mirando, arrepentimiento en su rostro.

—Lo siento. No debería haber hecho eso, Ángel, no pensé —dijo en tono de

disculpa.

Asentí con la cabeza y bufé, limpiándome la cara con la manga.

—Yo también lo siento. ¿Te duele? —le pregunté, haciendo una mueca ante la idea

de cuán fuerte le había dado un rodillazo.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy bien, fue mi culpa —respondió, inclinándose para mirarme a los ojos de

nuevo. Aparté la vista rápidamente, sintiéndome incómoda. Tenía la sensación de

que cuando Fred me miraba a los ojos, podía ver el verdadero yo, el que trataba de

esconderse de todo el mundo, la niña asustada a la que no le gusta que la gente la

toque, porque me traía recuerdos de aquellos domingos y mi padre llevándome al

sofá, guiándome a sentarme en su regazo.

Cuando la gente me tocaba, incluso las chicas, mi corazón se iba a toda marcha y

siempre comenzaba a sentirme enferma. Las únicas excepciones a esto son mi

madre, Jake y Fred. Esta era la razón exacta por la que no tenía citas. La idea de

que alguien me tocara o besara, hacía que mi piel se pusiera de gallina.

Aparté la vista de él y me di cuenta que tenía una gran mancha húmeda en el

hombro en el que había estado llorando. La limpié, frunciendo el ceño.

—He arruinado tu camisa.

—Tengo otras, Ángel, no te preocupes —contestó con una sonrisa fácil, que no era

la sonrisa de satisfacción que le ha dado a otras personas, era una sonrisa sincera, los que por lo general sólo se consigue en la noche o cuando no había nadie

alrededor.

Miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que estábamos solos en el pasillo, me quedé

sin aliento en estado de shock.

—¿Dónde? —murmuré, mirando arriba y abajo del pasillo desesperadamente.

—Ellos fueron a clase —respondió—. Vamos, no hay razón para ir al final, así que

vamos a ir por un trago o algo así. —Me tomó de la mano hacia el

estacionamiento, hacia su coche

—Fred, ¿qué? ¡No puedo faltar a clase! —grité, mirando a mi alrededor

rápidamente para ver si alguien veía a dos estudiantes escapando fuera de la

escuela.

Se echó a reír.

—Vamos, Ángel, una clase no te hará daño. Ya estás diez minutos tarde de todos

modos. —Abrió la puerta del pasajero y me hizo señas para entrar.

Suspiré y de mala gana me subí dentro. Realmente no me importaba pasar tiempo

con Fred, pero eso sólo dependía de cual Fred estaría aquí conmigo, el de la noche

o el del día. El Fred de la noche era considerado, cariñoso y atento. El Fred del día

era un coqueto, un hijo de puta y un pelmazo. Sin embargo, el Fred del día y de la

noche me hacía sentir segura y protegida. Me volví a mirarlo mientras conducía,

tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le pregunté, un poco preocupada de que esto fuera a

convertirse en una especie de broma que iba a acabar mal para mí o

avergonzarme.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No puedo estar contento de que estamos pasando un

tiempo juntos? —me preguntó, y me dio un guiño coqueto. Puse los ojos y gemí.

Genial, una hora con el Fred del día es mi peor pesadilla. No estaba prestando atención a dónde íbamos, así que me sorprendí cuando nos

detuvimos en el estacionamiento de la pista de hielo. Él sonrió y se levantó, y yo le

seguí con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —le pregunté mientras me agarraba la mano y me

llevaba dentro. Tal vez tenían un buen café en el interior o algo, que era la única

razón que se me ocurrió para que me trajera aquí.

Hizo caso omiso de mi pregunta.

—Hola, por favor, dos —dijo a la señora detrás del mostrador, entregándole el

dinero. Di un grito ahogado, ¿en realidad íbamos a patinar? Había estado

patinando un par de veces en mi vida, pero era completamente terrible en ello.

—¿Necesitas alquilar patines? —preguntó la señora con una sonrisa amigable,

mientras sus ojos discretamente recorrían el cuerpo de Fred.

—Sí, un once y un cinco por favor —respondió, guiñándome un ojo. Fruncí el ceño

mientras hablaba, preguntándome cómo demonios conocía mi talla de zapatos.

Le pasó dos juegos de patines y él sonrió de nuevo, tomó mi mano y me arrastró a

los bancos. Me di cuenta que la señora no dejaba de ver a Fred mientras se alejó, y

ella se relamía los labios en su trasero. Me reí y puse los ojos en ella, lo cual la hizo

ruborizarse y mirar hacia otro lado.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Fred, mirándome extrañamente.

—Tienes otra admiradora —declaré, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la mujer—.

Simplemente no puedes evitar ser tú mismo, ¿puedes? —bromeé con una pequeña

sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, no estoy interesado en ella —respondió, mirándome como si

quisiera decirme algo. —¿Preocupada? Fred, yo no estaba preocupada. —Me burlé de eso, mientras

ponía los ojos.

Nos cambiamos a nuestros patines y nos dirigimos hacia el hielo. No había nadie

más allí, probablemente debido a que era sólo justo después de las nueve de la

mañana.

—¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto? Sabes que no puedo patinar. —Hice una

mueca, mirando el hielo, comenzando a entrar en pánico.

Él se rió y tiró de mí hacia el hielo.

—Lo sé, lo recuerdo. No te preocupes, te ayudaré. —Fred y mi hermano jugaban

hockey sobre hielo para la escuela; Jake era el portero y Fred el delantero. Ambos

habían estado patinando desde hace años, pero yo nunca había sido capaz de

hacerlo. Me encantaba ver a la gente patinando y siempre deseé poder aprender,

pero literalmente no podía ponerme de pie. Tomó mis dos manos mientras

resbalaba y me deslizaba por todo el lugar. Él estaba patinando hacia atrás, frente a

mí.

—Estás doblando los tobillos ligeramente, Ángel. Trata de mantenerlos de forma

recta, por eso no tienes ningún control —dijo mirando mis pies.

Me quedé más recta y sentí que mis pies se deslizaban hacia afuera por debajo de

mí, al instante, me agarró por la cintura y se inclinó hacia atrás de manera que

ambos caímos y caí encima de él, su cuerpo rompiendo mi caída. Se rió debajo de

mí, me empujó hasta las rodillas, así que yo estaba a caballo, luego me senté a su

lado. Yo no podía ponerme de pie así que esperé a que se levantara primero.

—Está bien, intentemos el número dos. —Sonrió, tirando de mí a mis pies con

facilidad—. Párate derecha y mantén los pies quietos, te voy a tirar de todo hasta

que puedas conseguir el equilibrio. —Le dio una patada en mis patines con

suavidad, empujándolos para juntarlos a medida que se apoderaba de mis manos

con fuerza. Me las arreglé para mantenerme en pie durante un tiempo antes de perder el

equilibrio. Una vez más, me agarró por la cintura y se inclinó hacia atrás para que

cayera encima de él.

—¿Por qué sigues haciendo eso? —le pregunté, empujándome a mí misma en una

posición sentada de nuevo. Podía sentir el hielo comenzar a mojar la parte de atrás

de mis jeans, haciéndome temblar.

—¿Haciendo qué? —preguntó, mirándome con una expresión confusa.

—Cada vez que comienzo a resbalarme, te dejas caer haciéndome aterrizar encima

de ti. Te vas a lastimar —expliqué frunciendo el ceño.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Mejor que sea yo que tú —murmuró en voz baja, levantándome a mis pies otra

vez. Me le quedé mirando, sorprendida. ¿Acababa de decir eso? Tal vez le oí mal—.

Estás mejorando, duraste por lo menos un minuto más que la última vez —bromeó

con su sonrisa patentada.

OK, eso se parece más al Fred que conozco, debí haberlo escuchado mal después

de todo.

—Ja, ja. Bueno, un minuto está bien para mí. Sabes que no puedo hacer esto —me

quejé, cayendo de nuevo al instante. Se las arregló para sostenerme sólo agarrando

mis caderas, presionando nuestros cuerpos y levantándome del hielo de manera de

que pudiera colocar mis pies de nuevo desde el principio. Sentí a mi corazón

empezar a latir más rápido, pero no era por el temor habitual de que alguien me

estuviese tocando, era algo más que no podía entender. Me sonrojé y miré hacia

otro lado mientras él me puso de nuevo sobre mis pies.

—¿Por qué te sonrojas? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, pero mirando divertido a

la vez.

—No me sonrojo. Hace frío, eso es todo. Mi trasero está congelado, creo. —Me di

la vuelta para mostrarle mis pantalones mojados, frotando mi trasero para tratar dealejar un poco el frío. Le oí tomar una respiración profunda y dejar escapar un

suspiro. Miré hacia atrás para ver que estaba frunciendo el ceño con los ojos

cerrados, lucía como si estuviera herido o algo.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté, todavía frotándome el trasero. Él asintió con la

cabeza y se quitó la camisa, allí parado en sus jeans de corte bajo y su camiseta

apretada que dejaba ver los músculos que tenía debajo. Colocó su camisa bajo mi

cintura y la ató con un nudo en el frente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?, te vas a resfriar —lo regañé mientras trataba de desatar el

nudo que había hecho.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien. La próxima vez traeré un suéter de repuesto para

tu muy delicado trasero —respondió, agarrando mis manos y empezando a tirar de

mí otra vez.

¿La próxima vez? ¿Qué quiere decir con la próxima vez? No es que no esté pasando

un buen rato, pero estar aquí con Fred, era extraño, se sentía raro. Bueno, eso no

era estrictamente cierto ya que en realidad se sentía bien, por lo que se sentía raro.

—¡Eso es! Lo estás logrando —susurró —lo que por supuesto me hizo perder el

equilibrio de nuevo. Me presioné contra él por tercera vez, riendo histéricamente.

OK, esto era realmente divertido y no hacía daño. Usualmente, cuando venía a

patinar con Jake y se cansaba de atraparme, simplemente me dejaba caer sobre mi

trasero todo el tiempo. En unos treinta minutos estaba por lo general tan

magullada y adolorida que me daba por vencida.

—Ves, ahora te estás divirtiendo. —Fred se rió, sacudiendo los cristales de hielo de

su espalda y sosteniéndome otra vez. Nos las arreglamos para patinar tres vueltas

enteras a la pista antes de volverme a caer. Realmente estaba mejorando.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la pista estaba empezando a estar más

llena y mi estómago comenzó a gruñir. Ya me estaba cayendo cada vez menos,

pero seguía agarrando sus manos con un apretón mortal.lugar de salir por la puerta como esperaba que hiciera, patinó alrededor de toda la

pista de nuevo, para luego caminar fuera del hielo y bajarme en una banca.

¿Qué demonios fue eso?

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —le pregunté, sintiéndome un poco incómoda de haber

tenido todo mi cuerpo envolviendo el suyo. Sin embargo, no sé por qué me sentía

incómoda al respecto, dado que el envolvía el suyo contra el mío cada noche.

—¿Hacer qué, Ángel? —preguntó, mirando confundido.

Señalé el hielo.

—Patinar una vuelta más. ¿Por qué no simplemente tomaste la salida? Patinaste

pasándola —expliqué, frunciendo el ceño, pero al mismo tiempo sonriendo, ¡éste

chico es realmente raro!

Parecía un poco incómodo, pero luego reacomodó su expresión a su habitual

sonrisa de "hago derretir a las chicas".

—Me retrasaste todo el tiempo; simplemente quería una vuelta en la que pudiera

patinar de frente, eso era todo. —Se encogió de hombros.

Bien, ahora me siento un poco culpable de no haberle permitido divertirse por

haberme tenido que cuidar todo el tiempo.

—Fred, ve y patina un poco. Me quedaré sentada aquí, está bien. Tu también

debes tener un poco de diversión —le sugerí, regalándole una sonrisa.

Él sonrió.

—Tuve mucha diversión. —Su expresión parecía completamente honesta, se

levantó rápidamente y fue por nuestros zapatos. En el camino de regreso a la escuela pasó por el auto servicio de McDonalds.

—Hola, ¿puedo ayudarle? —preguntó el altavoz.

—Eh, sí, quiero un combo de Big Mac con coca-cola y uno de cuarto de libra con

queso con malteada de fresa. ¿Todavía hacen esas cosas de queso fundido? —

preguntó Fred.

—Sí lo hacemos —crujió el altavoz.

Él sonrió.

—Genial, un paquete de eso también, por favor. —Sólo lo miré, un poco atónita,

acababa de ordenar mi comida y sabía exactamente lo que quería. Se volvió hacia

mí y frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? ¿Me equivoqué? —

preguntó, mirando ligeramente preocupado y bajando la ventanilla de nuevo listo

para cambiar la orden.

Negué con la cabeza mirándolo con asombro.

—¿Cómo sabes lo que quiero?

Él simplemente se rió y me miró como si hubiese dicho algo estúpido.

—Siempre pides lo mismo Ángel y adoras esas asquerosas cosas de queso pero no

las tienen todo el tiempo, así que… —se encogió de hombros y rodó el auto hasta

la siguiente ventana.

Bien, ahora está empezando a asustarme. ¿Primero, supo mi talla de zapatos y

ahora conoce lo que como en el McDonalds? Quiero decir, sé que probablemente

he venido aquí con él y Jake mil veces, pero ni siquiera Jake sabe lo que ordeno y

es mi hermano, por amor de Dios. Fred se rió de nuevo y estacionó el auto en un

espacio para que pudiéramos comer.

Estaba hablando abiertamente sobre un concierto al que quería ir y de una película

que vio la semana pasada sobre zombies que según dijo, me habrían matado del susto. Estaba sorprendida de cuán fácil era hablar con él; nunca había pasado tanto

tiempo con él por mi cuenta antes. Usualmente estaba con Jake o con una banda

de chicos, o tenía alguna sanguijuela adherida a su cuerpo, o estábamos

durmiendo. Era en realidad muy agradable y divertido. No podía dejar de

preguntarme por qué escondía su asombrosa personalidad detrás de la fachada de

prostituto, con una actitud masculina de cerdo chauvinista; debería ser así más a

menudo.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Ángel? —preguntó, mirándome con seriedad.

Asentí con la cabeza y terminé el resto de mi malteada—. ¿No confías en mí?

¿Cómo pudiste pensar que iba a hacerte daño más temprano en la escuela? He

tenido muchas oportunidades de tocarte o forzarte a algo más durante los últimos

ocho años, ¿no? ¿Por qué crees que te haría daño? —preguntó, luciendo muy

triste.

Tomé una respiración profunda.

—Fue solo que me tomó por sorpresa, eso es todo; confío en ti, Fred , de verdad.

Sé que no me harías daño, sólo que es difícil para mí, no me gusta que la gente me

toque. —Fruncí el ceño al no querer hablar de esto. Nunca nadie me había

presionado por detalles acerca de cómo hacía con mi padre. He rechazado ir a la

terapia desde que se fue, mi mamá y Jake han tratado de hablar de eso pero yo

simplemente no quería que nadie lo supiera. Estaba avergonzada de eso y de lo

que él acostumbraba a hacerme. Nadie nunca me había forzado a hablar de ello y

yo los amaba aún más por ello.

Fred tomó mi mano.

—Sé que no, pero nunca te lastimaría. Necesito que lo sepas —dijo trazando

círculos en la palma de mi mano. Todavía lucía realmente herido y molesto y quería

hacerlo sentir mejor, pero no sabía cómo.

Lo único que podía hacer era decirle la verdad. —Fred, cuando alguien me toca, mi corazón se acelera y comienzo a sentirme

mareada y enferma. Es algo sobre lo que no tengo control. Las únicas personas con

las que no me pasa, es con mi mamá, con Jake y contigo. Lamento si te molesto,

pero no puedo evitarlo. Confío en ti, de verdad.

Esto parecía hacerlo sentir mejor y su rostro se iluminó.

—OK, está bien. Regresemos antes de que tu hermano tenga a los perros de

ataque listos para rasgarme la garganta —sugirió, riendo entre dientes. Me

acomodé en mi asiento mientras él manejaba de regreso a la escuela. Entramos al

estacionamiento de la escuela cinco minutos antes de la campana de salida.

—Eh, Ángel, probablemente lo mejor sea no contarle nada de lo de hoy a tu

hermano. No se supone que pase tiempo contigo —dijo encogiéndose de

hombros.

No se supone que pase tiempo conmigo. ¿Qué significa eso?

—¿Por qué no? —pregunté confundida.

Me miró a los ojos de nuevo, haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara un poco.

—Jake lo dijo. Y toma en cuenta de que soy un "desagradable prostituto" como tú

tantas veces has dicho. Aparentemente, solo quiero tocar tu muy agradable trasero

—dijo con una sonrisa—. Lo cual estaría más que feliz de hacer, si tú lo quieres. Ya

sabes, como pago por la clase de patinaje —bromeó, guiñándome un ojo.

Di un grito ahogado. Acababa de pasar todo el día con este chico pasándola muy

bien y él podía arruinarlo todo en una loca frase.

—Realmente eres un cerdo a veces, ¿sabías? —gruñí saliendo del coche y azotando

la puerta. Pisé fuerte en dirección al edificio de matemáticas donde debía estar,

para por lo menos aparentar que había estado allí si caminaba en la dirección

correcta.

hasta despues y recuerden los personajes ni la historia me pertenece yo solo adapto


	5. capitulo 4

lamento la tardansa pero este mes fue de locos primero entre de nuevo a la univesidad segunda era la fiesta de mi cuidad y pues tuve que ir

sin mas enpesemos el capitulo

Capítulo 4

espués de cenar, Jake y Fred salieron a buscar bebidas para la fiesta como

siempre. Así que aproveché la oportunidad de tomar un agradable baño,

haciéndome sentir relajada y fresca. Gruñí ante el pensamiento de otra fiesta. Ellos

no se ponían salvajes o algo por el estilo, pero se quedarían hasta por lo menos las

dos o tres de la mañana. Encima de la falta de sueño, habría un gran desastre que

limpiar en la mañana, tanto dentro como fuera.

Me sequé y me envolví en una toalla. Cuando di un paso fuera del baño, choqué

directo contra Fred . Sus manos se extendieron para sostenerme, agarrando mi

muñeca para que no me cayera. Apreté la toalla más fuerte y traté de calmar a mi

acelerado corazón.

—Wow, me gusta tu atuendo —dijo, mirándome de arriba a abajo lentamente.

Retiré sus manos de mí y entré pisoteando a mi habitación, azotando la puerta al

pasar.

Tan pronto la puerta se cerró, él tocó.

—¿Qué, Fred? —pregunté amargamente a través de la puerta cerrada. —Ángel, abre la puerta por favor —pidió, agarrando el pomo.

— Fred, ¿podrías simplemente irte? En serio, ¡no estoy vestida! —Fruncí el ceño y

pisé mi pie, y de inmediato me sonrojé y le di gracias a Dios de que él estuviera del

otro lado de la puerta y no pudiera verme.

—Ángel, ¿por favor? —rogó.

Me encogí de hombros. Odiaba cuando usaba ese tonito de voz. Era su voz de

hora-de-dormir a la que tenía problemas para decirle que no. Arrastré la puerta

abriéndola y él me sonrió mientras me pasaba dentro de mi cuarto.

—Bien, ¿qué demonios quieres? —pregunté, caminando hacia mi armario para

sacar mi camiseta favorita de las de Fred que encontré en la lavadora. Me la puse,

teniendo cuidado de mantener la toalla firmemente enrollada contra mí.

—Hey, me preguntaba dónde estaba esa camiseta —dijo, asintiendo frente a mi

camisa.

Jadeé pensando que me pediría que se la regresara. Era mi camiseta favorita. Me la

ponía cada vez que comenzaba a sentirme vaga y descansada alrededor de la casa.

—No te la regresaré, adoro esta camisa —dije, sacudiendo mi mano en un gesto

desdeñoso.

—Es justo. De todas maneras luce mejor en ti —replicó, con una sonrisa, mirando

mis piernas.

Suspiré exasperada. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan coqueto?

—En serio, ¿qué quieres? —repetí, caminando hacia la puerta y colocando mi mano

en la manilla, lista para patear su trasero si hacía algún otro comentario coqueto.

—Sólo quería dejar mis cosas. Un cambio de ropa y algunas cosas para mañana,

dado que pasaré la noche aquí. —Se encogió de hombros, soltando su bolsa en mi

cama. —¿Y no podías simplemente dármela en lugar de entrar aquí? —pregunté con

rabia. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo todo tan difícil?

—Podía haberlo hecho, pero me habría perdido el placer de ver tu ardiente trasero

en mi camiseta. Creo que es muy sexy que una chica vista ropa de su hombre —

ronroneó, escrutándome de nuevo, lo que me hizo estremecer.

Arrastré la puerta abriéndola y lo miré.

—¡Tú no eres mi hombre, así que lárgate! —le solté.

—Lo que digas, Ángel. —Se rió entre dientes y se fue, no sin antes dispararme su

sonrisa coqueta.

Sequé mi cabello alisándolo y me apliqué maquillaje. De nuevo, casi nunca usaba

maquillaje, ni siquiera en fiestas, así que sólo apliqué un poco de sombra plateada,

algo de mascara y cambié mi brillo de labios transparente por uno rosado. Me puse

mi brasier y tanga a juego azul media noche y miré a través de mi armario. Las

fiestas en nuestra casa siempre eran increíblemente calientes. Jake y Fred

prácticamente invitaban a toda la escuela y todo el mundo venía, haciendo que

todo el mundo estuviera acalorado y sudoroso por lo que no podía ponerme

muchas capas. Halé un par de pantaloncillos bastante cortos de color negro y una

camiseta tipo tanque, luego me deslicé en mi collar largo y mis sandalias plateadas

trenzadas con un poco de tacón. Me miré en el espejo. Tenía una linda figura,

tonificada, no muy delgada y curva en los lugares adecuados. Había salido a mi

mamá, con largas piernas, caderas redondeadas, estrecha cintura y pechos

ligeramente más grandes que el promedio. No era la chica más atractiva del lugar,

pero estaba feliz conmigo misma y eso era todo lo que me importaba.

A Jake no le gustaría este atuendo. Probablemente estaba mostrando demasiada

piel para su gusto, a pesar de que estaba completamente cubierta —y comparado

con las sanguijuelas que él y Fred solían tener enganchadas alrededor, parecía una

monja. Consideré brevemente el cambiarme de ropa antes de decidir lo contrario, no estaría acalorada, toda sudada y vistiendo jeans sólo porque a él no le gustara

que los hombres miraran a su hermanita.

Esperé hasta que la fiesta estuviera encendida, de manera de que Jake no me dijera

que me cambiara como si fuera una niña pequeña, en frente de todos. Debían

haber estado bebiendo por una hora —era patético. Jake me notó y me dio la

mirada de la muerte que corría en la familia y me señaló que me regresara a mi

habitación, modulándome la palabra "cambio". Negué con la cabeza y le sonreí

dulcemente, mezclándome entre la gente de la fiesta, llegando rápidamente al otro

extremo del salón para que no pudiera ver donde estaba.

—Hola Sean —dije, mientras me plantaba cerca de uno de mis mejores amigos.

—Hey chica. Wow, luces ardiente esta noche —dijo mirándome, pero no de la

manera pervertida en la que los chicos estaban acostumbrados a hacerlo. Sean y yo

habíamos sido amigos por mucho tiempo, él había estado saliendo con la misma

chica por los últimos dos años y estaba completamente embobado por ella, lo que

resultaba realmente dulce.

—Gracias, tú también luces bien —repliqué, sintiendo y buscando alrededor a mis

otros amigos—. ¿Dónde están Kate y Sarah? —pregunté arrugando mi frente. Ellas

nunca se pierden estas fiestas, para ellas, eran solo una excusa para pasearse en

frente de todos los chicos guapos de la escuela, sobre todo Jake y Fred.

—Están tratando con tu hermano —estableció, señalando a la cocina y riendo.

Miré hacia donde estaba apuntando, para ver a Kate y Sarah riendo

incontrolablemente por algo que Jake había dicho. Kate tenía su mano en el brazo

de él y Sarah estaba presionada a su lado. Jake lucía completamente desinteresado

pero disfrutaba la atención, como siempre. Estaba acostumbrado a que ellas dos

estuvieran atentas a cada una de sus palabras, cada vez que venían a mi casa

coqueteaban con él descaradamente y se paseaba por allí sin camisa, riendo ante

sus lujuriosas expresiones.

Rodé mis ojos y regresé mi atención a Sean. —¿No está Terry esta noche? —pregunté, escaneando la habitación buscándola.

Justo en ese momento, alguien me agarró desde atrás. Deje salir un pequeño grito

antes de que hablara y me diera cuenta de que era Fred.

—Luces increíble, pero definitivamente prefiero la toalla —dijo seductoramente en

mi oído. Su aliento caliente debajo de mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer. Podía

oler la cerveza en su aliento, pero él nunca se emborrachaba. Jake lo hacía, pero

Fred siempre parecía ser el que mantenía el control en caso de que las cosas se le

salieran de las manos.

—Piérdete —gruñí, volteándome para caminar hacia la cocina. Todavía no había

obtenido una bebida.

—¡Hey Ángel, espérame! —dijo, agarrando mi mano mientras continuaba mi

camino entre la multitud de gente besándose y apretujándose unos contra otros.

Cuando llegué a la cocina, lo que me dio la bienvenida fue la visión de una chica

acostada sobre el mostrador de la cocina y dos chicos tomando shots de su

cuerpo. Reconocí a la chica fácilmente por su cabello rojo y su falta de ropa.

Alicia.

Dejó salir un grito entusiasmado cuando entré.

—Fred, ven nene, toma un trago de mi cuerpo —ronroneó seductoramente.

Fred apretó mi mano más duro y me hizo una cara de cachorrito, pidiendo ayuda

—simplemente me reí y lo presioné hacia ella.

—Anda, Fred, dale a la chica lo que quiere, tú sabes que quieres tomar uno de esos

tragos. —Me burlé, riendo histéricamente ante su expresión horrorizada, la cual

rápidamente se transformó en una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Agarró mis caderas y me subió al mostrador, dando un paso entre mis piernas de

manera de que nuestras caras quedaran a centímetros de distancia.

—En realidad si lo quiero. Acuéstate para mi entonces, Ángel. —Me dio una sonrisa

maliciosa, pero sabía que sólo estaba jugando.

—Fred Weasley, ¡saca tus coquetas manos de prostituto de mí, ahora! —Le grité en

un susurro, lo que lo hizo reír de nuevo. Simplemente negó con su cabeza,

luciendo divertido y dando un paso hacia atrás, halándome un poco del mostrador

para establecerme de nuevo sobre mis pies.

Tomé un vaso y me serví tres cuartas partes de vodka y le agregué un chorrito de

jugo de naranja, preparando un trago de vodka que me tomé de una vez.

—Ángel, tómalo con calma, ¿sí? —Frunció el ceño ante mi trago, sacudiendo la

cabeza con preocupación.

—De ninguna manera. Me voy a emborrachar esta noche y no habrá forma de que

ordene nada mañana. —Le di unas palmaditas en su pecho y caminé de nuevo

hacia mis amigos.

Después de unas cuantas horas, estaba bastante borracha. No me sentía muy

estable sobre mis pies, pero continué bailando con mis amigos de todas formas.

Fred estaba conversando con alguno de sus compañeros de equipo no muy lejos

de mí y continuaba mirándome.

—¡En serio, Fred se está fijando en ti! —chilló Kate en mis oídos por quinta vez.

—¡No lo hace! No seas estúpida, Kate, probablemente está asegurándose de que

no vomite, pues le toca limpiar mañana. —Terminé mi bebida y solté mi vaso en la

alfombra. Ja, ¡Qué limpien eso en la mañana porque yo no! Comencé a reír

histéricamente, lo que hizo que Kate también riera.

—Voy a buscar otro trago —dije por encima de la música.

La canción cambió a "Ella es como una estrella", de "Taio Cruz", la cual es la canción

favorita de Fred . Sentí a alguien agarrando mi mano y miré hacia atrás para

encontrar a Fred sonriéndome, una sonrisa de las verdaderas y no pude evitar

sonreírle de vuelta.

—Baila conmigo Ángel —dijo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

Estaba tan ebria en ese momento que no me importaba estar bailando con Fred;

enrollé mis brazos a su alrededor y apoyé la cara en su cuello. Olía

sorprendentemente bien, por lo que me pregunté a qué sabría si lo lamía. Espera,

¿acabo de pensar en lamer a Fred como si fuera un helado o algo? Me eché a reír

de mi propia idiotez. Fred me alejó un poco y puso cara de "¿Qué diablos?" lo cual

me divirtió todavía más. Rodó sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza, luciendo divertido

mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra el mío. La canción no era lenta en realidad,

por lo que nos balanceábamos bastante rápido y medio frotándonos el uno contra

el otro. Adoro bailar y él era bastante bueno en eso, nuestros cuerpos parecían

encajar perfectamente.

Pude sentirlo excitarse pero no me importó. Fred había estado presionando sus

erecciones contra mí desde que yo tenía doce y él catorce. Se despierta con una

todas las mañanas y la mayoría de las veces también tiene una cuando se queda

dormido. Simplemente lo ignoré. Fue raro la primera vez que pasó y de verdad me

volvió como loca. Esa mañana se había ido, tan avergonzado que casi lloraba, por

lo que le contó a su padre lo que le había pasado y luego vino la noche siguiente a

decirme que era normal en los chicos que eso sucediera porque estaban creciendo

y su cuerpo estaba todo lleno de hormonas. Nunca supe si era verdad o no, pero

no tenía ninguna razón para dudarlo. Fue embarazoso por un mes o dos, pero

luego se convirtió en broma por cierto tiempo y ahora lo ignorábamos

completamente. Él se separó un poco para mirarme y darme una de sus agradables

sonrisas, por lo que mi boca se curvó devolviéndole una sonrisa. En realidad lucía

muy lindo cuando sonreía así y resultaba divertido que me acabara de dar cuenta

de eso, dado que lo conocía desde siempre.

Jake apareció de la nada.

—Amigo, ¿qué demonios? ¡Es mi hermanita! —le gritó a Fred , agarrando

fuertemente su brazo y empujándolo lejos de mi.

—Jake, hombre, en serio, solo estoy bailando con ella, ¡esa es su canción! —dijo

Fred, luciendo realmente enfadado.

—Fred , necesitas permanecer lejos de mi hermana, sólo tiene dieciséis. Sabes por

todo lo que ha pasado. ¡No necesita a un tipo como tu persiguiéndola! —le replicó

Jake, dando un paso adelante y enfrentando a Fred. Podía decir que estaba

borracho por el pequeño toque de rojo en sus orejas, que siempre lo delataban.

—¡Nunca la lastimaría! —gruñó Fred, sus pechos casi tocándose.

—¡No me importa una mierda! ¡Te digo que te mantengas lejos! —gritó Jake.

Sólo me encogí de hombros y los dejé en eso, no necesitaba atestiguar su pelea,

de cualquier manera, ellos se arreglarían en un par de minutos, siempre lo hacían.

Mientras di la vuelta en la esquina hacia la cocina, choqué con un chico que no

conocía. Era quizás un poco mayor que yo, probablemente de la edad de Jake y era

realmente apuesto. Tenía cabello negro un poco alborotado, cayendo sobre su

frente y prácticamente cubriendo uno de sus ojos marrones. Sonrió y sostuvo mi

cintura tratando de estabilizarme mientras lo miraba. Inmediatamente di un

respingo dado que él estaba tocándome, pero no demasiado fuerte porque los

tragos habían adormecido parte de mi cerebro.

—Bien, hola —ronroneó con una voz sexy

—Hola. —Sonreí. Ya había quitado sus manos de mi cintura, así que di un paso

atrás para recuperar un poco de espacio personal.

—Soy Michael . —Sonrió, y cuando lo hizo me di cuenta de que se le formaban unos

hoyuelos realmente lindos.

— Harriet —contesté sin apartar la mirada de su rostro. Era realmente guapo. No lo

reconocía de la escuela—. ¿Vas a Penn State? —pregunté curiosa de por qué nadie

lo conocía si estaba en la fiesta.

Sacudió su cabeza y sonrió.

—No. En realidad estoy buscando a mi hermanita, pero no puedo encontrarla.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién es tu hermana? —pregunté frunciendo el entrecejo; puedo

decirte que alguien tiene como hermano un culo caliente.

— Alicia Spinet —afirmó. No pude evitar la reacción natural de mi cuerpo.

Arrugué un poco la nariz, lo cual lo hizo reír—. No eres una gran fanática, ¿no? —

preguntó, todavía riendo.

—Oh… eh… Lo siento —balbuceé, mirándolo en tono de disculpa y sonrojándome

como loca. ¡No puedo creer que le hice esa cara a su hermana! ¡Qué idiota!

—No te preocupes por eso. Sé que puede llegar a ser un dolor en el trasero.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que te ayude a encontrarla? —Le ofrecí, mirando alrededor de

la cocina buscándola. Nop, no está aquí. Me reí al recordar que acababa de salir de

la cocina, así que ¡por supuesto que no estaba allí!

—Nah, ya aparecerá. ¿Qué tal si en vez de eso nos tomamos un trago? —sugirió,

asintiendo hacia el mostrador de las bebidas.

—Si, seguro. —Sonreí mientras él agarraba dos vasos y una botella de Jack Daniels.

Nos tomamos un par de tragos de eso hasta que me di cuenta que estaba

realmente borracha. Me apoyé sobre él pesadamente mientras charlábamos y

reíamos sobre cosas al azar que realmente no parecían tener sentido para mí. De

repente, me presionó contra el mostrador de la cocina y presionó su cuerpo contra

el mío. El pánico familiar comenzó a levantarse mientras mi corazón se aceleraba, él

acercaba su cabeza lentamente hacia la mía. Sentí mi boca secarse. Santa mierda.

¡Iba a besarme! ¿Quería eso? ¿Qué pasaría si ponía sus manos sobre mí o algo? Mi

mente estaba girando de un pensamiento a otro tan rápido que no podía seguirles

el ritmo.

Me esforcé por levantarme del piso del baño, pero estaba tan descoordinada que

no funcionó muy bien. Fred sonrió y se inclinó, deslizando sus brazos debajo de mí

y levantándome fácilmente, como si no pesara nada.

Me senté en la siguiente sección, junto al lavamanos. Tomé el cepillo de dientes y

le puse pasta dental. Sonreí débilmente y cepillé mis dientes, asegurándome que

todo el sabor a alcohol se había ido.

—¿A la cama? —preguntó, cuando había terminado. Asentí con la cabeza, y me

levantó al estilo nupcial y me llevó de vuelta a mi habitación. Había quitado los

cobertores y estaba a punto de dejarme en la cama, cuando recordé que todavía

llevaba mi ropa de fiesta.

—¡Espera! No quiero ir a la cama con esto —murmuré, mirando hacia mis shorts y

mi top, incluso todavía tenía mis joyas y los zapatos también.

Él asintió y me puso de pie, pero casi no podía mantenerme, y sentía como si mis

piernas estuvieran estropeándose. Fred puso un brazo alrededor de mi cintura,

sosteniendo, y me quitó los collares.

Quité el botón de mi top y lo comencé a sacar por mi cabeza, pero me enredé en el

proceso y empecé a reír. Lo oí suspirar, mientras me empujaba para que me

sentara en la cama y me quitó el top.

Cuando lo miré, vi que tenía una expresión divertida en su rostro. Me puse hacia

atrás y me desabroché los shorts, levantando mis caderas mientras bajaban por mi

trasero; él los tomó y los haló hacia abajo lentamente, mientras me acostaba en

sujetador y tanga. Él mantuvo en el aire mis piernas, mientras me quitaba una por

una mis sandalias.

—Bonito —ronroneó, mirándome con su sonrisa marca registrada, pero no me

importó; sólo me quedé ahí, riendo, hasta que mi estómago me sacudió de nuevo.

—¡Oh, no! —jadeé, tratando de sentarme, sujetando una mano sobre mi boca.

Rápido como un rayo, me levantó y me llevó de nuevo al baño, sosteniendo mi

cabello de nuevo y frotando mi espalda mientras mi estómago se vaciaba.

Después de haber cepillado mis dientes de nuevo, se quitó su camisa y la puso

sobre mi cabeza.

—Aquí hay otra para añadir a tu colección de camisas —dijo con una sonrisa fácil,

mientras me levantaba, me llevó hacia la cama.

Él caminó hacia la puerta. Pensé que iba a salir y volver a la fiesta, pero no lo hizo,

simplemente cerró la puerta y se quitó sus jeans, subiendo a la cama junto a mí.

Todavía podía oír la fiesta en el exterior.

Fred

envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y me movió hacia su pecho. No podía

dejar de pensar en el tipo que me besó en la cocina. Antes de que supiera que

estaba pasando, estaba llorando.

—¿Cuál es el problema, Ángel? —preguntó, mirándome desconcertado.

—¡Ese imbécil se robó mi primer beso! —gemí. Fred se echó a reír y me sentí aún

peor. ¡No podía creer que se estaba riendo de mí!—. ¡No es gracioso, Fred ! El

primer beso de una chica es importante para ella. Sólo porque seas una clase de

súper puta a la que no le importa, y probablemente no recuerda su primer beso, no

significa que las pequeñas cosas no son importantes —dije, con rabia, golpeando

su pecho.

—Ángel, cálmate. Él no te robó tu primer beso —dijo, seriamente, mirando

directamente a sus ojos, haciéndome sentir ingravidez con sus estúpidos ojos

azules de mujeriego.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Él lo hizo! Él sólo me besó y me lo robó —gruñí, con

una lágrima cayendo de mi ojo. Él la limpió con su pulgar y sacudió su cabeza.

—Sí, él sólo te besó, pero ese no fue tu primer beso. Yo lo fui hace mucho tiempo

—explicó, con una media sonrisa que hacía que su rostro pareciera hermoso.

¿De qué diablos estaba hablando? Nunca me había besado. Fruncí el ceño, tratando

de recordar.

—¿Recuerdas cuando me lastimé al caer de ese árbol en mi jardín? Tenía trece

años y mi maldita pierna me dolía demasiado, y me preguntaste que podías hacer

para que el dolor se fuera. —Él cerró sus ojos y sacudió la cabeza con el recuerdo,

con una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

Di un grito ahogado. Oh, dios mío. ¡Eso es verdad! Él me pidió que lo besara y eso

hice, bueno, dos veces en realidad. Dijo que todavía estaba doliéndole y me pidió

que lo besé de nuevo. Justo después de eso, Jake salió de la casa y nos sorprendió.

Le dio un puñetazo en el rostro a Fred por eso.

Oh, mierda. ¡Fred tenía mi primer beso! No estaba segura de cómo sentirme sobre

eso, fue realmente agradable esa vez. Él estaba siendo muy dulce ese día, estaba

subiendo al árbol para bajar mi pelota que había quedado atrapada ahí. Supongo

que eso era bueno, al menos si Fred tenía mi primer beso, significaba que no fue

robado por un imbécil mientras estaba borracha en una fiesta.

Le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Ese también fue mi primer beso, y aún lo recuerdo —dijo en voz baja, guiñando

un ojo en broma.

—Bueno, has tenido muchos desde entonces, y algo más —afirmo, refiriéndome a

todas las chicas con las que se ha acostado.

—Sí, pero ese es todavía el primero y el mejor —susurró, besando la parte superior

de mi cabeza y tirando de sus brazos a mí alrededor, metiendo mi cabeza en el

hueco de su cuello.

Sólo nos quedamos en silencio; no sabía que decir, así que me quedé callada.

Después de un rato, todavía estaba despierta por el ruido que llegaba de la fiesta.

Eran como la una de la mañana, así que probablemente se prologaría por lo menos

una hora. Me di la vuelta para ver a Fred observándome.

—Tampoco puedes dormir, ¿eh? —preguntó, sonriendo.

Negué con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no sales y sacas provecho a la fiesta? No tiene sentido que estemos

aquí despiertos. —Me alejé de él para que pudiera salir de la cama.

Pero él negó con su cabeza y me haló de nuevo a su pecho.

—Estoy bien donde estoy.

Después de aproximadamente media hora, levanté mi cabeza y lo miré, se había

quedado dormido y se veía tan tranquilo y dulce, y sin mencionar sexy. Prefiero

nunca mirarlo de esta manera.

Sabía que él era guapísimo y tenía un cuerpo impresionante, pero nunca se me

había ocurrido mirarlo así. Mis ojos se movieron hacia su pecho. Él estaba

realmente increíble y tenía abdominales perfectos.

Acerqué uno de mis dedos y tracé las líneas de sus músculos en su estómago, sólo

preguntándome cómo se sentiría.

Él se estremeció.

—Me siento un poco violado —afirmó, haciéndome saltar y alejar mi mano

rápidamente.

Me reí porque había sido sorprendida.

—Bienvenido a mi mundo, me haces sentir así todo el tiempo. —Me encogí de

hombros.

—Supongo que sí, lo siento —dijo, casualmente. Inmediatamente me pregunté por

qué él no era así todo el tiempo; sí lo fuera, probablemente estaría enamorada de

él como las demás chicas lo estaban.

—Oye, viendo que no podemos dormir... ¿Qué te parecer jugar? —sugirió en tono

emocionado, lo que era probablemente una mala señal.

Puse mis ojos en blanco, tratando de no pensar en los estúpidos juegos que él

propondría.

—No estoy jugando contigo; será algo como un juego de quitarse la ropa, o algo

que implicará que me veas desnuda —dije, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo una

mueca con los labios.

Él se rió y tomó mi labio inferior entre su pulgar y dedo índice.

—Sin pucheros, Ángel. Si el viento cambia te quedarás atascado así —bromeó,

corriendo su pulgar por mi labio.

El movimiento me hizo agua por alguna razón. Saqué mi lengua y lamí su pulgar en

broma, esperando que él se alejara y me dijera que era asqueroso. Pero no lo hizo.

En cambio, un pequeño gemido surgió de su garganta. El sonido hizo que algo

muy profundo dentro de mí cosquilleara y palpitara.

Movió su cabeza cerca de la mía y luego se detuvo, sus labios estaban a pocos

milímetros de los míos. No podía respirar, mi corazón estaba acelerado, pero no

era el usual miedo que tenía, era porque quería que me besara. Él pareciera estar

esperando que le diera una señal para decir que estaba bien.

Tragué saliva y cerré la distancia, presionando mis labios a los suyos ligeramente.

Se sentía como si él me diera un shock, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y vibrar con la

necesidad de él tocándome. Un millón de mariposas parecían alzar el vuelo en mi

estómago, pero sabía que no era causado por el alcohol.

Respondió de inmediato, acercándome a él y recorriendo mi espalda con sus

manos. Levanté mis brazos y los puse alrededor de su cuello, enredando mis dedos

en su cabello castaño y sedoso. Sus labios eran suaves y encajaban perfectamente

en los míos. Él chupó suavemente mi labio inferior y abrí mi boca, sin realmente

saber que esperar de mi primer beso adecuado.

Deslizó su lengua en mi boca y masajeó la mía con ternura. El sabor de él era

increíble mientras exploraba mi boca entera. Todo mi cuerpo estaba quemando,

queriendo más…

De repente, se apartó, haciéndome gemir y me pregunté en que me había

equivocado. Él levantó la cabeza a mi puerta, apretando su mano sobre mi boca

para mantenerme callada.

—Grita que estás bien —susurró. Lo miré, confundida.

—¡Harriet ! ¡Abre la puerta! —gritó Jake, golpeando la puerta con fuerza.

Fred asintió con la cabeza y me retiró su mano de mi boca. Me aclaré rápidamente

la garganta.

—Jake, estoy bien. Estoy cansada, así que vete —grité, tratando de hacer mi voz

sonar enojada.

—Harss , ¿Has visto a Fred ? —preguntó Jake, a través de la puerta. Miré a Fred,

horrorizada. ¿Qué diablos se supone que tengo que responder a eso? Sí, en

realidad está en la cama conmigo, medio desnudo, y acabo de tener mi lengua en su

garganta. Ahora te puedes ir, que estás interrumpiendo. Sí, no creo que eso le

agradaría mucho a mi hermano.

—Me fui a casa —susurró Fred , asintiendo con la cabeza alentadoramente.

—Dijo que se iba a casa, Jake. Ahora vete —grité, mordiéndome los labios y

esperando que él se lo hubiera creído. Fred inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo y sentí

sus suaves labios de nuevo en los míos de nuevo, alejándose con un suspiro

cuando Jake vuelve a gritar.

—Harss, ¿estás bien? Suenas un poco extraña.

Me reí.

—Sí. Me enfermé así que vine a la cama, pero ahora estoy bien. Te veré en la

mañana. Oh, y por cierto, no voy a limpiar, así que necesitas hacerlo todo —

bromeé, sonriendo ante la idea de que él limpiara toda la casa solo.

—Lo que sea, Harss, ambos sabemos que me ayudarás de todos modos —dijo

Jake, riendo.

Miré hacia Fred, que sonreía con su hermosa sonrisa y presionó sus labios contra

los míos de nuevo, haciendo que el cosquilleo volviera al instante.

Su mano se deslizó lentamente por mi lado mientras su lengua regresaba a mi

boca, su sabor en mis papilas gustativas. Él llegó a la parte inferior de la camisa que

usaba y deslizó su mano por debajo, recorriendo mi muslo con su mano y tocando

mi cadera. Sus dedos trazaron lo largo del material de la tanga, de modo que su

mano estaba en mi trasero.

Mi piel parecía arder dónde me tocaba.

Fue en ese momento que regresé en mí misma. Esto era demasiado rápido. Moví

mi cabeza hacia atrás y saqué su mano para que dejara de moverse por mi top.

—Oh, lo siento. Demasiado rápido, ¿cierto? —preguntó, un poco culpable. Asentí

con la cabeza, tratando de recuperar el aliento y calmar a mi cuerpo—. Está bien,

Ángel. Vamos a dormir, entonces —sugirió, con una gran sonrisa.

Se alejó un poco de mí y se recostó, halándome a su lado.

Puse mi cabeza en su pecho y colgué mi pierna sobre él y mis brazos en su cintura.

Él se agachó y tomó mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

Sus labios rozaron la parte superior de mi cabeza y cerré los ojos, sintiéndome más

feliz de lo que había estado por mucho tiempo.

Justo antes de dormir tuve una horrible sensación de que esto era un error que

terminaría pagando por la mañana. Quiero decir, estaba con el mejor amigo de mi

hermano, que era un total mujeriego, y que sólo se preocupaba por él mismo.

nota de fin de capitulo

hola espero les gusto el capitulo por fin se besaron que emocion

el viernes o sabado subo

el proximo capitulo es mi favorito por que el le confieza a ella que la ama mejor ya no digo nada hasta la proxima

besos y abrazos

G.G.P


	6. nota

lamento si pensaron que era un capitulo pero en la semana actualizo ya saben tarea y proyecto

pd: subire dos historias mas una se llamara el primer amor de fred weasley y cuando fred conocio a harry

hasta la proxima


	7. capitulo 5

Capítulo 5

e desperté por la mañana con un dolor de cabeza punzante. Mi teléfono

móvil estaba sonando en algún lugar cercano. Extendí mi mano para

conseguirlo, pero no lo podía alcanzar. Me estiré un poco más y logré golpearlo

sobre la cama para que lo pudiera responder.

—¿Hola? —bostecé.

— ¡Harriet! ¿Dónde diablos estás? Se supone que debemos estar practicando —una

voz de hombre gritó enojada. Hice una mueca lejos del sonido y traté de

levantarme, pero Fred estaba lo suficientemente cerca encima de mí. Me estaba

fijando en mi estómago, el brazo y la pierna echada sobre mí, él estaba usando mi

espalda como una almohada. En realidad, era sorprendentemente cómodo.

—¿Draco? —dije con voz ronca, mirando mi reloj de alarma, pero los números eran

borrosos, no los pude distinguir. Cerré los ojos luego los abrí para ver que eran las

8:42 am. ¡Mierda!

—Sí, ¿quién demonios crees que iba a ser? Se supone que estarías aquí a las ocho

treinta,Harriet. ¿Vas a venir o qué? —sonaba claramente enojado

—Oh, sí, estoy en camino.

Fred gruñó.

—Dile que es sábado Ángel y estoy cansado —se quejó en mi espalda haciéndome

dar risitas.

—Escucha, Harriet patea a ese pedazo de mierda fuera de tú cama y ¡vente para

acá! Tenemos una nueva rutina y necesitas aprenderla —dijo Draco, sonando

divertido ahora, él obviamente había escuchado aFred.

Draco era la única persona que sabía que Fred se estaba quedando conmigo, él no

sabía la historia completa así como porque, pero sabía que lo hacía.

Fred me llevaba a mis prácticas de baile todos los sábados, con resaca o no. Sus

dos condiciones eran que yo comprara su almuerzo, y no le dijera mi hermano. Las

cuales estaban muy bien conmigo. Jake sabía que yo bailaba, pero nunca me había

visto hacerlo, tenía la sensación de que no le gustaría mucho si lo hacía.Fred y

Draco se llevaban muy bien, lo que en realidad me sorprendió al principio, porque

yo no hubiera pensado que un machista jugador de hockey sobre hielo podría ser

amigo de un hombre abiertamente gay que le gusta llevar algo rosa cada día.

Muestra de lo mucho que sé.

—Voy a estar allí en un momento y voy a comprar donas para disculparme, ¿de

acuerdo? —le ofrecí dulcemente. No quería que se molestara conmigo toda la

mañana, ya que me haría trabajar dos veces más duro.

Suspiró. —Bien, apúrate.

Me revolví un poco y empuje mi teléfono de vuelta.

—Fred, Draco dijo que tengo que patear tu culo caliente fuera de mi cama y llegar

rápido. —Me reí entre dientes. Él gimió y enterró su cara en mi espalda.

—Maldición, los sábados son un dolor en el culo —murmuró, rodando sobre su

espalda. Volví la cabeza para mirarlo, él me estaba dando su sonrisa marca

registrada.—Tu camiseta está levantada un poco allí. ¿Quieres que baje eso por ti? —

preguntó, mirando a mi trasero.

Rápidamente tiré mis manos hasta sentir que su camiseta que llevaba puesta, ya se

había levantado alrededor de mi cintura, lo que significaba que él tenía una visión

clara de mi culo en mi tanga. No sabía muy bien donde estábamos después de

anoche, pero creo que tenía derecho a tomarle el pelo un poco. No es como que

nunca me había visto en mi ropa interior antes, vio lo suficiente de mí ayer por la

noche mientras estaba enferma ¡sólo con mi ropa interior!

—No, gracias. Ya lo tengo. —Salí de la cama y me quité su camiseta, arrojándosela

a la cara, así que estaba allí de pie en mi sostén y bragas—. Gracias por el préstamo

—le dije con una sonrisa, caminando seductoramente a mi armario, tratando de

encontrar algunos pantalones de chándal o algo que podría llevar a bailar, lo oí

jadear, a continuación, gemir, en silencio me mordí los labios para no dejar escapar

la risa. Los resortes de la cama crujían, de repente, su cálido aliento estaba

soplando en mi nuca, por lo que todo mi cuerpo estalló en piel de gallina.

—Por lo tanto, ¿se me permite tocarte hoy? —preguntó en voz baja.

Vaya, ¿está realmente pidiéndome permiso? Me volví hacia él, estaba de pie justo

detrás de mí en tan sólo sus calzoncillos, pareciendo un dios griego.

—Um... No sé... ¿Quieres hacerlo? —le pregunté, un poco insegura de mí misma.

Él había estado con muchas chicas antes, todos ellas probablemente más bonitas

que yo, y ese fue mi primer beso de verdad la noche anterior por amor de Dios,

apuesto a que ¡apestaba majestuosamente en eso! Asintió con la cabeza con

impaciencia, y sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos. Ni siquiera estaba mirando a

mi cuerpo a pesar de que estaba casi desnuda, lo cual hizo que mi estómago diera

un tirón por alguna razón.

Me puse rígida mientras levantaba sus manos, poco a poco, dándome la

oportunidad de detenerlo, él las puso en mis caderas. Su toque envió un sofoco a

mi piel y mariposas a mi estómago. Me empujó hacia delante en su pecho,arrastraba sus dedos lentamente alrededor de mi espalda, por un lado agarraba la

parte de atrás de mi cuello suavemente y la otra mano haciéndome cosquillas en

su camino hacia abajo. Me pasó la mano por el trasero con suavidad, sólo una vez,

antes de volverla a subir gradualmente y ponerla en la parte baja de mi espalda.

Sus ojos no abandonaron los míos todo el tiempo. Excitación nerviosa estaba

corriendo por mi cuerpo y me quedé allí, congelada, sin saber realmente lo que

debía hacer.

Todo esto era tan totalmente nuevo para mí y estaba asustada casi hasta la muerte,

pero en el buen sentido de alguna manera. Inclinó la cabeza lentamente y sentí

que mis ojos se agrandaban, a la espera de que sus suaves labios hicieran contacto

con los míos. Justo cuando estaban a punto de conectar, mi celular volvió a sonar,

haciéndonos saltar. Miramos el teléfono, mi corazón estaba regresando lentamente

a un ritmo normal cuando empecé a volver a la realidad. Fred estaba mirando el

teléfono, y tuve la impresión de que estaba tratando de disparar rayos láser de los

ojos para que dejara de sonar. Me reí de su expresión exasperada y me aparté de él

para responder. El identificador de llamadas, dijo Draco, una vez más. Suspiré y lo

abrí.

—¡He dicho que estoy en camino! —puse los ojos en blanco a pesar de que sabía

que no podía verme.

—Sólo para asegurarme que tú y tú amigo culo caliente no se vuelvan a dormir —

dijo con una sonrisa mientras colgaba.

Cerré el teléfono y volví a mirar a Fred, él seguía observándome, pero se estaba

vistiendo al mismo tiempo. Le sonreí y devolvió la sonrisa, que era agradable. Por

lo general, se transformaba en Fred el imbécil del día, burlándose de mí casi tan

pronto como me despertaba, pero hoy en día parecía diferente. No pude evitar

preguntarme cuánto tiempo duraría. Fui a mi armario y cogí un par de leggins

negros y un top blanco ajustado que apenas cubría mi culo, agarré ropa interior

fresca y fui al baño a cambiarme. Mientras caminaba junto a él, me agarró la mano,

haciendo que me detuviera.arrastraba sus dedos lentamente alrededor de mi espalda, por un lado agarraba la

parte de atrás de mi cuello suavemente y la otra mano haciéndome cosquillas en

su camino hacia abajo. Me pasó la mano por el trasero con suavidad, sólo una vez,

antes de volverla a subir gradualmente y ponerla en la parte baja de mi espalda.

Sus ojos no abandonaron los míos todo el tiempo. Excitación nerviosa estaba

corriendo por mi cuerpo y me quedé allí, congelada, sin saber realmente lo que

debía hacer.

Todo esto era tan totalmente nuevo para mí y estaba asustada casi hasta la muerte,

pero en el buen sentido de alguna manera. Inclinó la cabeza lentamente y sentí

que mis ojos se agrandaban, a la espera de que sus suaves labios hicieran contacto

con los míos. Justo cuando estaban a punto de conectar, mi celular volvió a sonar,

haciéndonos saltar. Miramos el teléfono, mi corazón estaba regresando lentamente

a un ritmo normal cuando empecé a volver a la realidad. Fred estaba mirando el

teléfono, y tuve la impresión de que estaba tratando de disparar rayos láser de los

ojos para que dejara de sonar. Me reí de su expresión exasperada y me aparté de él

para responder. El identificador de llamadas, dijo Draco, una vez más. Suspiré y lo

abrí.

—¡He dicho que estoy en camino! —puse los ojos en blanco a pesar de que sabía

que no podía verme.

—Sólo para asegurarme que tú y tú amigo culo caliente no se vuelvan a dormir —

dijo con una sonrisa mientras colgaba.

Cerré el teléfono y volví a mirar a Fred, él seguía observándome, pero se estaba

vistiendo al mismo tiempo. Le sonreí y devolvió la sonrisa, que era agradable. Por

lo general, se transformaba en Fred el imbécil del día, burlándose de mí casi tan

pronto como me despertaba, pero hoy en día parecía diferente. No pude evitar

preguntarme cuánto tiempo duraría. Fui a mi armario y cogí un par de leggins

negros y un top blanco ajustado que apenas cubría mi culo, agarré ropa interior

fresca y fui al baño a cambiarme. Mientras caminaba junto a él, me agarró la mano,

haciendo que me detuviera.nuestra casa en la tarde y él pagaría por la pizza y una película. Todo lo que él tenía

que hacer era aguantar a dos chicas coquetas golpeando sobre él y Fred toda la

noche, ya que por lo general él se acercaba demasiado, si no tenía una cita.

Salté fuera de la puerta de entrada al coche de Fred que estaba esperando fuera

de mi casa.

—Oye, ten esto —dije, dándole la bebida.

—Gracias. Ten esto. —Sonrió, y me entregó una rebanada de pan tostado.

Me eché a reír.

—Ese es un cambio bastante bueno —le dije, sonriéndole y comiendo—. Oh, tengo

que ir a Benny y conseguir rosquillas, si eso está bien. —Lo miré esperanzada

mientras conducía por la calle. Él asintió con la cabeza y aún estaba radiante.

—¿Por qué tan feliz hoy? —pregunté con curiosidad por saber por qué sonreía

tanto. No podía haber dormido mucho y sabía que él estaba todavía cansado, me

di cuenta por sus ojos.

—Tuve una buena noche ayer eso es todo. Finalmente anoté con una chica muy

caliente que he estado deseando por un tiempo. —Me guiñó un ojo, su sonrisa

auténtica cambiada en su sonrisa estúpida.

Mis entrañas se sentían como si alguien hubiera empujado una motosierra en mi

estómago. Había conectado con alguien, y luego ¿vino a mí en la cama? ¡Qué

idiota estúpido! Lo besé, un beso adecuado también, y él ¡había utilizado una chica

para tener relaciones sexuales antes de eso! Uf, estúpido gigoló, sabía que no

debería haber esperado algo diferente. Me di la vuelta para que no pudiera ver que

estaba herida, y miré por la ventana, negándome a llorar. El llanto es para los

débiles. Casi nunca dejaba que nadie me viera llorar, pero algunas personas

traspasaban las defensas que había construido, así que no podía evitarlo. Él se

detuvo delante de Benny y salté, con ganas de estar lejos de él. Pedí veinte donuts

en toda la variedad de chocolate, porque eran mis favoritas. Cuando llegué de

vuelta en el coche, Fred sonreía.

—¿Tienes lo suficiente allí? —bromeó, mirando a las dos grandes cajas que tenía

en mis brazos.

Me limité a asentir y encendí a la radio.

—Me gusta esta canción —mentí, no tenía idea de lo que era, pero no quería

hablar con él. Me lanzó una mirada extraña.

—Odias la música de reventón —dijo, frunciendo el ceño y bajándole el volumen.

En realidad, estaba en lo cierto, odiaba eso, pero me gustaba más en este

momento que hablar con él, puto mentiroso.

Nos detuvimos en las afueras del estudio donde mi grupo ensayaba todos los

sábados, nosotros éramos un equipo de baile de la calle y éramos bastante buenos

también. Habíamos entrado en una batalla de baile la semana pasada contra otros

diez equipos de la zona y habíamos llegado en segundo lugar, ganando más de $

1.000 en premios. No es que hayamos visto nada del dinero, se fue directo al

estudio, los uniformes, la música y volantes o afiches. Me encantaba la danza,

danza callejera era mi favorita y todo lo que era con un ritmo de hip hop tiene mi

voto. Siempre había sido mi sueño desde que era una niña tener mi propio estudio

de baile, tal vez algún día me gustaría llegar allí, pero parecía muy poco probable.

—Ey, chicos lo siento, me quedé dormida —dije, mirando a todos ellos

disculpándome, mientras entraba.

Draco me haló a un gran abrazo y traté de no retroceder lejos de él, llevaba hoy su

marca de fábrica de piezas de color rosa en forma de una gorra.

—Eso está bien. También me quedaría dormido demasiado si tuviera ese culo en

mi cama —bromeó con una sonrisa mientras asintió con la cabeza sobre mi

hombro hacia Fred .Rodé los ojos y puse las donas sobre la mesa, tomando una de chocolate con

rapidez antes de que todos fueran y se las acabaran. Me dirigí a saludar a los otros

chicos. Había ocho personas en nuestro equipo, cuatro chicas y cuatro chicos.

Estaba feliz de hablar con los chicos, cuando Draco llamó a todos para empezar.

—En vista de que ya estamos con cuarenta y cinco minutos de retraso porque

alguien no podía arrastrar el culo de la cama a tiempo, es mejor que empecemos

—afirmó, lanzándome una mirada fingida y haciéndome reír.

Nos pusimos a trabajar en una nueva rutina que era muy difícil y complicada, e

incluso tenía algunas elevaciones que daban miedo. La peor fue cuando estaba en

los hombros de Ricky y tuve que dar la vuelta, y girar en el aire, así que quedaba

mirando hacia atrás, entonces él me atraparía mientras caía hacia su cuerpo. Casi al

instante, tenía que envolver mis piernas alrededor de su cintura antes de inclinarme

totalmente hacia atrás poniendo los brazos en el suelo y rodar mi cuerpo en este.

Por suerte, teníamos colchonetas,

Incluso me tomó más de una hora aterrizar una vez, y déjame decirte que, incluso

aterrizar en la espalda o el estómago en una colchoneta, duele, sobre todo si el

musculoso chico que se supone que te atraparía, aterriza en la parte superior de ti.

Después del intento número veinte, empujé a Ricky fuera de mí, riendo. Ni siquiera

podía levantarme estaba tan cansada, el sudor me corría por la espalda

—Está bien, oficialmente renuncio a esto por hoy. Me duele la cabeza, me duele la

espalda, mi trasero me duele, incluso los brazos y las piernas duelen de tanto

sostenerme —me quejé, yaciendo al igual que una estrella de mar en la colchoneta.

—Está bien, es casi la una de todos modos, así que será mejor que despejemos el

estudio —dijo Draco, tendiendo la mano para ayudar a levantarme. Negué con la

cabeza, riendo.

—No puedo. Sinceramente, no puedo moverme —murmuré, cerrando los ojos,

tratando de recuperar el aliento.La siguiente cosa que sé es que Fred estaba allí, me agarró, me levantó y me tiró

por encima del hombro como si yo no pesara nada, se dirigió hacia el cuarto de

baño de las chicas, riendo.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —grité, todavía molesta con él por lo que me

hizo ayer por la noche.

—Ayudándote —afirmó. Me di cuenta que estaba sonriendo por su sexy estúpida

voz.

—¡Suéltame! —le ordené, tratando de zafarme, pero me agarró con más fuerza.

Oí la ducha abriéndose.

¡No! ¡Él no lo haría!

Lo hizo.

Me metió en la ducha, poniéndome abajo en la regadera, ambos completamente

empapados. Me quedé allí, sorprendida. Tenía una muda de ropa conmigo por lo

que no importaba, pero no creo que él tuviera. ¡Ja, imbécil, ahora tiene que

sentarse en su coche con la ropa mojada!

Se estaba riendo de mí, así que acoqué mis manos y recogí un poco de agua,

lanzándosela, se echó a reír más fuerte y se apoderó de mi cintura, apretándose

contra mí bajo la ducha. El agua le corría por la cabeza, aplastando su pelo en la

cara, se veía sexy como el infierno. Sus ropas estaban resbaladizas en su cuerpo,

quería pasar mis manos hacia abajo para sentir las líneas de sus músculos. Inclinó la

cabeza hacia adelante y me besó, envolviendo sus brazos con fuerza a mí alrededor

y empujándome contra la pared. Chupó suavemente sobre mi labio inferior y con

mucho gusto abrí mi boca, ansiosa de saborearlo de nuevo. Él sabía aún mejor hoy,

probablemente debido a que aún estaba medio borracha cuando nos besamos

ayer por la noche así que no pude apreciarlo mucho. Su beso era hermoso y estaba

enviando ondas de deseo corriendo a través de mi cuerpo.Finalmente, se apartó y los dos estábamos sin aliento. Miré a sus ojos y pude ver

que estaban bailando con excitación, también podía ver algo más que miedo, que

me asustaba mucho porque sabía que no estaba lista para eso. Vi la lujuria, pura y

simple. Fred quería mi cuerpo mucho. Jadeé y lo empujé hacia atrás, saliendo de la

ducha rápidamente.

—Lo siento, no debería haber hecho eso. Demasiado pronto, ¿verdad? —preguntó,

al salir de la ducha y apoderándose de mi mano.

Me volví a mirarlo. No podía darle lo que él quería, él podía conseguir eso en otra

parte. Quiero decir, era Fred Weasley por el amor de Dios, él podría tener cualquier

chica que quisiera, ¡y lo hace! Él ya admitió que se conectó con alguien la noche

anterior antes de que él me besara. Él era un jugador así de simple, y si lo dejaba

tener mi corazón, lo rompería, no hay duda.

—Fred, ¿qué quieres de mí? —pregunté en voz baja, mirando a mis zapatillas

empapadas.

Puso el dedo debajo de mi barbilla y me levantó la cara así que tuve que mirarlo.

—Todo —dijo simplemente.

Mi corazón se detuvo, y luego se echó a correr por lo dulce que sonaba. Espera, es

sólo una línea para entrar en tus pantalones,Harriet, ¡cálmate!

—No puedo darte eso, ni siquiera de cerca. Ve a buscar a la zorra que se conectó

contigo anoche, estoy segura de que está más que dispuesta a hacer cualquier

cosa contigo —gruñí desagradablemente, haciendo citas de aire alrededor de las

palabras cualquier cosa, antes de irrumpir fuera para cambiarme.

Mi bolsa ya estaba aquí, supongo que una de las chicas la trajo después de ver a

Fred y yo en la ducha haciéndolo. Maldita sea, eso es ¡vergonzoso!

Me agarró la muñeca y me hizo parar y mirarlo.

—¿De qué zorra estás hablando, Ángel? —preguntó, mirándome confuso.—¡Con la que te enrollaste antes de que me besaras en la cama! Maldita sea, Fred,

ni siquiera estabas borracho, ¿se te ha olvidado ya? Wow, eso debe realmente

haber significado algo para ti —escupí ácidamente. Parecía aún más confundido.

—No me enrollé con nadie ayer por la noche, ¿De qué estás hablando? —

preguntó, tratando de tirar de mí hacia él, pero me mantuve firme y saqué mi

muñeca de sus manos, él no se resistió, sólo me dejó ir, sabía que no me gustaba

estar restringida.

Le di mi mirada de muerte y cogí una toalla de mi bolso, secando mi pelo que

chorreaba. Tiré de la margarita de mi cola de caballo y la arrojé a sus pies.

—Fred, tú me dijiste antes en el coche que follaste una chica que deseabas, por

eso estabas tan feliz —gruñí. ¿En serio iba a mentirme sobre esto ahora?

Entendimiento cruzó su cara, su cuerpo parecía relajarse visiblemente.

—En realidad, nunca dije que follé a nadie. Lo que realmente dije fue que por fin

anoté con una chica muy caliente que había estado deseando desde hace tiempo

—dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo, como si esto lo aclarara todo.

Negué con la cabeza, aún enojada. La redacción no me importaba, todo era lo

mismo y todavía me sentía traicionada y utilizada.

—Lo que sea, follaste, anotaste, es todo la misma cosa. Eres un maldito estúpido

jugador y yo no puedo creer que dejé que tú me besaras. ¡Dos veces! —grité. Podía

sentir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, así que me volví de espaldas a él.

—¡Estás entendiendo mal lo que quise decir! —dijo con desesperación.

Di la vuelta para mirarlo de nuevo.

—Oh, ¡lo siento! Explícate por favor —dije con sarcasmo, agitando la mano en un

gesto de adelante.

—Estaba hablando de ti —dijo en voz baja.Fruncí el ceño, ¿yo?

—He estado loco por ti desde la primera vez que te vi, Ángel, pero tu hermano no

me dejaba estar cerca de ti. Durante todo este tiempo sólo has sido tú. —Miró al

suelo como un niño perdido y yo no podía respirar.

¿Realmente acaba de decir eso? Yo le gustaba, ¿pero Jake no lo dejaba acercarse a

mí? ¿Cómo puede ser eso cierto? De todos modos, es un jugador que tiene

relaciones sexuales con tres o cuatro chicas diferentes a la semana. ¿Cómo podría

siempre haber sido yo? Ni siquiera ha tenido una novia, él sólo tiene ¡citas!

Me miró suplicante, él estaba sufriendo. Me di cuenta por su cara, pero yo no sabía

qué hacer. Si me arriesgaba, sabía que iba a enamorarme de él y había una buena

probabilidad de que me partiría el corazón en mil pedazos, pero no creo que

pueda soportar perderlo. Había sido una constante en mi vida y lo necesitaba,

probablemente más de lo que necesitaba a Jake. Él se adelantó y tomó mi cara

entre sus manos se inclinó hacia mí y me besó con ternura.

Sabía que la decisión había sido tomada, en realidad no era algo que podía pensar

y razonar los pros y los contras. Cuando Fred me besaba, todo parecía estar bien y

correcto, tal como debe ser. Le devolví el beso, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor

de él con fuerza, presionándome en su pecho. Él se apartó y me sonrió.

—¿Qué te parece que compré el almuerzo de hoy, y lo llamemos una cita? —

sugirió, mirándome con timidez.

Nunca había visto en Fred una mirada tímida o vulnerable en su vida. Su oferta, la

expresión de súplica en su rostro fue suficiente para poner lo que se sentía como

un centenar de mariposas sueltas en mi estómago. Fingí pensar en ello durante

unos segundos y su cara cayó.

—OK —finalmente estuve de acuerdo con una sonrisa. Él sonrió con alegría antes

de tirar de mí en otro beso que realmente me hizo sentir un poco mareada.

Terminó el beso justo cuando estaba un poco sin aliento.—Será mejor que vaya por algo de ropa seca en el coche, así te doy la oportunidad

de cambiarte —dijo mirándome de nuevo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su

rostro—. No es que no te veas sexy como el infierno en lo que llevas puesto.

Me miré mí misma, para ver que mi camiseta blanca estaba pegada a mí y

completamente se veía todo a través. Me reí incómoda y envolví mis brazos a mí

alrededor, ruborizándome como una loca. Él también se rió y se inclinó para

recoger la flor que yo había tirado a sus pies. La sostuvo hacia mí, sonriendo con su

hermosa sonrisa.

—Gracias —murmuré, mordiéndome los labios, mi cara ardía de vergüenza.

—Con todo el gusto —dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

lamento la.demora pero aqui esta el capitulo

el sabado subo capitulo hasta la proxima


	8. capitulo 6 (04-09 16:24:53)

Capítulo 6

e cambié rápidamente y caminé hacia el automóvil. Fred estaba allí,

inclinado casualmente contra el auto, charlando felizmente con Draco y

Spencer, otro chico de mi equipo.

—¡Eh! —canturreé mientras caminaba hacia a ellos.

Fred sonrió con una hermosa sonrisa hacia mí.

—Esta es mi señal muchachos, tengo que llevar a la dama a nuestra primera cita

real. Nos vemos la próxima semana —dijo, indicándoles que se alejaran con un

movimiento rápido de su mano.

La boca de Draco cayó abierta y miró de Fred hacia mí varias veces.

—¿Cita? Pero... quiero decir… ¿qué? ¡Pensé que era el mejor amigo de tu hermano!

Ni siquiera te gusta; siempre dices que él es un gilipollas mujeriego. ¡Siempre que

te he dicho sobre cuán caliente él estaba, tú solamente decías que no tocarías su

trasero con ETS ni aunque que te pagaran! —dijo Draco, frunciendo el ceño, y

mirándome confuso.

Gemí y cerré mis ojos. Literalmente estaba tan puesta en aprietos que deseé que la

tierra se abriera y me tragara. ¿Cómo podía él decir eso justo enfrente de Fred? No es que yo no le haya dicho en su cara en más de una ocasión, pero todavía me

sentía horrible. Escuché a Fred comenzar a reír, por lo que me arriesgué a mirarlo,

él no se veía enfadado o algo.

—Gracias, Dray —refunfuñé, dándole una mirada que debería ser capaz de matarlo

en el acto. Fred se acercó y agarró mi mano, tirándome a su lado, todavía

sonriendo.

—Es privilegio de una dama cambiar de opinión —le dijo a Draco con un guiño,

abriendo la puerta del auto para mí.

—Los veré la próxima semana, chicos, prometo que no llegaré tarde —prometí,

besando sus mejillas antes de entrar el auto. Fred les dio a ambos la cosa del

apretón de manos típicas de hombre, y corrió al lado del conductor. Cuando

arrancó el auto me miraba con una sonrisa.

—Lo lamento —murmuré, ruborizándome otra vez.

—No te preocupes por eso. No es nada que no haya escuchado antes de tu

hermosa boca —contestó con una sonrisa.

No podía menos que sonreír, estaba lleno de los elogios hoy, pero alguna parte de

mí estaba preocupada de si les había dicho todo esto a otras chicas. ¿Esperaba que

yo tuviera sexo con él después de un par de citas? Porque si lo hacía, entonces él

iba a estar muy decepcionado. Decidí que teníamos que hablar de ello. Me refiero

a, ¿cuál era su punto de siquiera intentarlo, si solamente me estaba usando para el

sexo y yo no estaba planeando renunciar en cualquier momento?

—¿Entonces, a dónde iremos a almorzar? —preguntó, sacándome repentinamente

de mi pequeña discusión interna.

—Um. ¿No me importa, qué te gustaría? —pregunté. Me disparó una mirada

coqueta y una sonrisa picara. Hice rodar mis ojos hacia él; ¡realmente es un loco

jugador del sexo!—Comer, Fred —añadí, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho, tratando de parecer

severa.

Solamente se rió y comenzó a conducir.

—¿Qué hay de comida china? ¿Te gusta esa, verdad? —me preguntó, mirándome

por el rabillo del ojo.

—¡Sí, adoro la comida china! —gorjeé felizmente, sonriendo abiertamente como si

hubiera ganado la lotería. Jake odiaba la comida china entonces prácticamente

nunca la tenía; Fred sonrió y nos condujo al restaurante sobre la calle principal.

Estábamos sentados, comiendo nuestra comida. Habíamos estado charlando

felizmente durante casi una hora y estaba nuevamente sorprendida por cuán fácil

era hablar con él. Lo había conocido durante doce años y nunca realmente sólo

hablado apropiadamente acerca de cosas. Su pierna rozó la mía debajo de la mesa

y me hizo saltar, no por miedo, sino porque envió una pequeña sacudida a través

de mi sistema, haciendo que el cabello de mi nuca se erizara y que mi pulso se

acelerará.

Decidí que ya era tiempo de aclararlo, había sólo una otra pareja en el restaurante

entonces nosotros podríamos hablar libremente, pero simplemente no sabía cómo

comenzar.

– fred , creo que tenemos que hablar de algo —dije tranquilamente. Él ladeó

ligeramente su cabeza y me miró curiosamente.

—¡Bien! ¿Qué pasa? —suspiré, solamente tenía que sacarlo y ver lo que él pensaba

de ello.

—Realmente no sé lo que tú quieres de mí; quiero decir, puedes tener a cualquier

chica que quieras. Soy una ruina emocional por Dios… quiero decir... Me estremezco cada vez que alguien me toca. Yo… no puedo darte lo que tú quieres

—divagaba con el ceño fruncido. Wow, salió un poco diferente de lo que pensaba,

pero al menos esto tiene el punto de vista.

—Estás preocupada por el sexo —declaró, mirándome intencionadamente, no

pareciendo estar molesto por esta conversación en absoluto.

Tragué aire y asentí.

—Solamente... no estoy lista para algo como esto, así que si eso es lo que

realmente quieres, entonces no hay ningún punto para empezar algo —dije en voz

baja, mirando abajo hacia mi plato y deseando que la tierra me tragara otra vez.

Él colocó su mano bajo mi barbilla y levantó mi rostro para mirarlo; estaba

sonriendo con una hermosa sonrisa.

—Puedo esperar el tiempo que tú quieras. Realmente estoy loco por ti, no es sobre

sexo —dijo tiernamente, haciendo que mi corazón empiece a correr.

¿Habla en serio o esto es un truco para que entonces me dé por vencida antes?

—¿Y si te digo que no creo en tener sexo antes del matrimonio? —pregunté,

probándolo.

Sus ojos mostraron su diversión, pero él solo mantuvo su rostro serio.

—Entonces te diría, qué te parece casarnos en cuanto tengas la mayoría de edad.

¿Dieciocho es la edad legal, cierto? —contestó, guiñándome.

Me reí, pero todavía estaba insegura de lo que quería decir, no tendría dieciocho

hasta dentro de otro par de años, ¿estaba diciendo que esperaría dos años por mí?

No tener sexo hasta después del matrimonio no era algo en lo que yo creyera; solo

quería ver su reacción.

—No creo en eso, pero no sé por cuánto tiempo será, Fred , francamente. —

Masticando mi labio nerviosamente.—Ángel, te dije puedo esperar el tiempo que tú necesitas. Quiero estar contigo. —

Me miró directamente a los ojos mientras hablaba. No vi una onza de duda o

engaño allí y sentí la esperanza construyéndose dentro de mí. ¿Estaba realmente

tan interesado en mí que él esperaría por mí?

—¿Qué pasara dentro de tres meses cuándo tú todavía no hayas conseguido nada

y alguna chica al azar se lance sobre ti, podrías esperar entonces? —pregunté con

escepticismo.

Él se rió. —¿Tú realmente piensas que soy algún enloquecido jugador sexual,

verdad? —preguntó. Asentí en confirmación. ¡No lo pensaba, lo sabía, él durmió

con muchas!

—¿Sabes por qué he estado con todas aquellas chicas? —preguntó, de repente

luciendo incómodo y avergonzado.

—¿Dan buen sexo oral? —pregunté sarcásticamente. ¿Realmente él va a entrar en

detalles sobre su vida sexual con una chica a la que le acaba decir que está loco

por ella y que tiene miedo de tener sexo? ¿Realmente no tiene ni idea?

Se ahogó con su risa y sacudió su cabeza.

—No, Ángel. La razón por la que estuve con todas aquellas chicas era para intentar

superarte. Despierto a tu lado cada día. Tú envías mi mente y cuerpo dentro de un

frenesí. Puedo oler tu cabello cuando cierro mis ojos, o puedo imaginar cómo se

siente tu mano cuando la pones sobre mi pecho. Me mata cada día estando así, tan

cerca de ti, pero a la vez tan lejos —dijo él, sacudiendo su cabeza y suspirando,

mirándome con esperanza—. Pensé que tal vez si encontrara a alguien más, sería

capaz de dejar de pensar en ti, pero esto no funcionó. Nada funciona. Cuando

estoy con ellas, quisiera que fueras tú. Cuando ellas ríen o hablan, no puedo menos

que comparar tu voz o tu risa. Siempre has sido tú; siempre serás tú, Ángel.

No podía hablar. ¿Qué diablos digo a esto? ¿Quiero decir, sé que él es un jugador,

pero yo lo estaba matando? ¡Ese discurso fue tan inusualmente adorable!—Oh —me atraganté.

Él se echó a reír. —¿Oh? ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir?

Asentí y me reí también. Todavía no tenía palabras para contestar esta pequeña

confesión que él acababa de hacer. Mi cabeza todavía estaba girando y sabía que si

decía algo ahora yo solamente sonaría como una idiota. Me incliné sobre la mesa y

tomé su mano, me sonrió felizmente y esto parecía ser todo lo que era necesario.

Mi cabeza estaba girando con pensamientos; realmente no sabía qué creer. ¿Acaba

de hacer aquella enorme confesión sobre cómo se siente, pero eso significa que él

no me va a engañar? Bueno en realidad, nosotros no éramos todavía oficialmente

una pareja. Fred sólo ha tenido algunas citas; nunca ha tenido una novia, entonces

técnicamente no tengo ningún derecho sobre él de todos modos. Necesitaba ser

realmente cuidadosa, cuanto más tiempo pasaba con este lindo Fred , más me

gustaba. Estaba en real peligro de tener mi corazón destrozado.

Mi teléfono móvil sonó, salvándonos del silencio ligeramente extraño. Este no era

un silencio incómodo, solamente extraño, en tanto él parecía absolutamente

contento solamente sosteniendo mi mano y mirándome. El identificador de

llamada dijo que era Kate.

—Hola, Kate, ¿qué pasa? —dije alegremente.

—Hola, Harriet ¿quieres que lleve una película para esta noche?

—Sí seguro. Pero nada de miedo. —Sonreí dándole un ligero golpe en la mano a

Fred cuando él trató de robar uno de mis rollos primavera de mi plato.

—¿Qué? —articuló con inocencia. Rodé mis ojos y le pasé mi plato.

—Estaba pensando en, El Amanecer de los Muertos —replicó Kate.

Jadeé; ¿ella está bromeando?—¡De ninguna manera! ¡No voy a ver eso, me asustaría demasiado! —grité,

horrorizada ante el pensamiento de ver una película de zombis. Me ponían tan

asustada que después no podía estar sola durante días; ¡tuve que hacer pis con la

puerta de cuarto de baño abierta por el amor de Dios!

Podía escuchar su risita.

—Por favor, ¿Harri? Realmente quiero verla —pidió, yo podía imaginar el aspecto

de cachorro en su rostro ahora mismo.

Fred me estaba dando una expresión burlona, entonces puse mi mano sobre el

auricular y susurré:

—El Amanecer de los Muertos.

Él ensanchó sus ojos ligeramente antes de darme una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, Ángel, te protegeré —susurró él con seguridad, haciéndome

reír.

– harri, por favor —Kate pidió otra vez.

—¡Oh Dios! De acuerdo, trae esa maldita película —refunfuñé, derrotada.

Al menos Fred estaría allí, él siempre mantenía mis pesadillas lejos. Sólo sería malo

cuando estuviera sola, como en la ducha o algo. Supongo que siempre puedo

hacerle permanecer fuera de la puerta y que me leyera o algo mientras estaba allí,

no es como que él no hubiera hecho esto por mí antes. Lo miré un poco

impresionada, de hecho, cuanto más pensaba en ello, más de este dulce, divertido

Fred , venía a mi mente. Él hizo a menudo pequeñas cosas por mí a las que no les

presté atención antes. ¿Siempre había sido dulce para mí, pero estaba demasiado

prejuiciosa para verlo?

—¿Entonces, qué piensas, está bien? —preguntó Kate.Regresé abruptamente a la realidad. ¡Mierda, yo no había estado escuchándola en

absoluto!

—¿Lo siento, Kate, qué? No te escuché, lo siento. Estaba presa de pánico sobre esa

estúpida película. —Me estremecí solo por el pensamiento de ello.

Ella suspiró.

—¿Te dije que mi mamá y papá se marchan por el fin de semana, así que pensé

que estaría bien si dormía en la tuya esta noche y mañana por la noche? Realmente

no quiero quedarme sola —dijo en voz baja. Miré a Fred y brinqué. Si Kate se

quedaba a dormir esto quería decir que él no podría, porque ella dormiría en la

cama plegable sobre mi piso.

—Um seguro, Kate, puedes quedarte a dormir durante el fin de semana. A Jake no

le importará. —Estuve de acuerdo de mala gana.

Fred disparó sus ojos hasta los míos y sacudió su cabeza.

—¡NO! —articuló de manera suplicante. Solamente le di una mirada de disculpa y

me encogí de hombros, yo no podía decirle no, ella era mi mejor amiga.

—Estupendo. Bueno, vendré aproximadamente a las siete entonces, ¡de acuerdo!

—gorjeó, sonando entusiasmada.

—Sí, ¡Esta bien! Nos vemos. —Cerré mi teléfono móvil y miré de nuevo a Fred.

—¿El fin de semana? ¿No conseguiré dormir allí el fin de semana? —gimoteó, tan

pronto como había cerrado mi teléfono.

—Lo siento, pero no podía decirle no. Sus padres se marchan durante el fin de

semana y no quiere quedarse sola. —Lo miré excusándome.

Él suspiró luciendo derrotado.—Está bien, seguro. Pero sabes que has acordado mirar una película de zombis

que da mucho miedo y no voy a estar allí por las próximas dos noches —declaró él

con una sonrisa arrogante.

Jadeé. ¡No había pensado en esto! ¿No dormía muy bien sin Fred allí, tenía

pesadillas, malas, sobre mi padre y ahora encima tendría sueños de zombis

también? Desde que tenía ocho años, sólo pasé algunas semanas lejos de Fred,

como cuando uno de nosotros se fue de vacaciones, o un tiempo que él tenía

varicela y tuve que estar lejos durante cuatro días. Cada vez que estaba sola, mis

sueños serían tan malos que me despertaría gritando. Le había pedido a Jake

dormir conmigo algunas veces cuando era chica, pero él no detuvo los sueños

entonces solamente dejé de pedírselo.

Sabía que Fred no dormía en absoluto cuando no estaba conmigo. Él literalmente

se la pasaba despierto, incapaz de sentirse cómodo. Él siempre decía que su cama

se sentía extraña, porque no había dormido en ella desde que tenía diez años.

Odiaba cuando mis amigas llegaban para quedarse y se quejaba sobre ello todo el

día siguiente, dejando caer insinuaciones no tan sutiles de que él no estaba

impresionado por tener que dormir en su propia cama.

—Bien, no sé por qué luces tan arrogante al respecto; tú no vas a dormir

demasiado intensamente tampoco. —Sonreí, sacándole la lengua.

—¿Um, es una invitación? —preguntó, levantando una ceja. Al instante comprendí

de lo estaba hablando, preguntaba si quería besarlo otra vez porque le mostré mi

lengua. Seguro como el infierno.

—Seguro —ronroneé, mirándolo de manera seductora, sabiendo que no podía

alcanzarme sobre la mesa, entonces tendría que esperar hasta que nosotros

dejáramos el restaurante.

Inmediatamente saltó de su silla y se inclinó a mi lado, tomando mi rostro en sus

manos y besándome, no pareciendo preocuparse por dónde estábamos o si las

personas estaban mirando. Tomé la iniciativa esta vez y tracé mi lengua a lo largo—Está bien, seguro. Pero sabes que has acordado mirar una película de zombis

que da mucho miedo y no voy a estar allí por las próximas dos noches —declaró él

con una sonrisa arrogante.

Jadeé. ¡No había pensado en esto! ¿No dormía muy bien sin Fred allí, tenía

pesadillas, malas, sobre mi padre y ahora encima tendría sueños de zombis

también? Desde que tenía ocho años, sólo pasé algunas semanas lejos de Fred,

como cuando uno de nosotros se fue de vacaciones, o un tiempo que él tenía

varicela y tuve que estar lejos durante cuatro días. Cada vez que estaba sola, mis

sueños serían tan malos que me despertaría gritando. Le había pedido a Jake

dormir conmigo algunas veces cuando era chica, pero él no detuvo los sueños

entonces solamente dejé de pedírselo.

Sabía que Fred no dormía en absoluto cuando no estaba conmigo. Él literalmente

se la pasaba despierto, incapaz de sentirse cómodo. Él siempre decía que su cama

se sentía extraña, porque no había dormido en ella desde que tenía diez años.

Odiaba cuando mis amigas llegaban para quedarse y se quejaba sobre ello todo el

día siguiente, dejando caer insinuaciones no tan sutiles de que él no estaba

impresionado por tener que dormir en su propia cama.

—Bien, no sé por qué luces tan arrogante al respecto; tú no vas a dormir

demasiado intensamente tampoco. —Sonreí, sacándole la lengua.

—¿Um, es una invitación? —preguntó, levantando una ceja. Al instante comprendí

de lo estaba hablando, preguntaba si quería besarlo otra vez porque le mostré mi

lengua. Seguro como el infierno.

—Seguro —ronroneé, mirándolo de manera seductora, sabiendo que no podía

alcanzarme sobre la mesa, entonces tendría que esperar hasta que nosotros

dejáramos el restaurante.

Inmediatamente saltó de su silla y se inclinó a mi lado, tomando mi rostro en sus

manos y besándome, no pareciendo preocuparse por dónde estábamos o si las

personas estaban mirando. Tomé la iniciativa esta vez y tracé mi lengua a lo largode su labio inferior, la abrió rápidamente y deslicé mi lengua. Gimió en mi boca,

empujándome hacia él. El beso estaba tan bueno que me sentí ligeramente

mareada. Ni una sola vez trató de tocarme, excepto sostener mi rostro, lo que me

sorprendió. Tal vez no me estaba usando sólo para el sexo después de todo. Sonreí

contra sus labios y se alejó, sonriéndome también.

—Gracias —susurró, besándome otra vez rápidamente y luego volviendo a

sentarse frente a mí, como si nada hubiera pasado. ¡Bueno, no estoy tan

acostumbrada a todo esto de tener citas y besuqueos!

—Será mejor que nos vayamos; necesito hablar con tu hermano. —Frunció el ceño,

luciendo triste y un poco asustado.

—¿No vas a decirle, verdad? —pregunté, horrorizada ante el pensamiento de Jake

sabiéndolo y volviéndose loco.

Asintió. —Sí, Ángel. Él sabía que tú me gustabas todo este tiempo, pero él no

pensaba que yo te gustara, por eso necesito hablar con él sobre que nosotros

estamos realmente saliendo. —Hizo una mueca mientras hablaba; imagino que

estaba pensando en la patada en el culo que Jake le daría cuando se lo contara.

—Fred, por qué nosotros no sólo lo dejamos por un tiempo y luego tal vez en un

par de semanas, si todo va bien, entonces podemos hablar con él juntos. ¿Quiero

decir, ni siquiera sabemos si esto va a funcionar, verdad? —pregunté con un

encogimiento de hombros.

Realmente no veía el punto en hablar con Jake y trastornarlo todo si esto no iba a

funcionar. ¿En realidad, cuánto tiempo duraría esto, una vez que comprendiera que

yo realmente no pensaba dormir con él en el corto plazo? Cuando estuviera

aburrido o desesperado, huiría de mí hacia la posibilidad más cercana de sexo fácil,

gritando mientras se iba.

Se veía un poco asustado.

—¿Tú piensas que esto no funcionará? —preguntó, su voz sonando lastimada.—¿Honestamente? Solamente no creo que puedas esperar, Fred. ¿Cuánto tiempo

va a pasar antes de decidir que has tenido suficiente y dormir con alguna chica

bonita y tonta? —le respondí, odiando la expresión de dolor que cruzaba su rostro.

—Prometo que nunca te engañaré, nunca. He esperado demasiado tiempo por

esta oportunidad; no voy a estropearla. —Tomó mi mano y podía ver la honestidad

en sus ojos, realmente creía que no me engañaría, pero él era un chico después de

todo y su cuerpo diría algo más eventualmente.

—¿Vamos a esperar un poco, está bien? —sugerí, apartando mi mano y haciéndole

una señal al camarero. Vino inmediatamente.

—¿Hola, podemos conseguir la cuenta por favor? —pregunté con una sonrisa,

asintió y se fue.

—Solamente voy al baño. ¿Si vuelve antes que esté de regreso, entonces usa esto,

está bien? —Fred instruyó, dándome su cartera y caminando rápidamente al baño.

Hice una mueca; pienso que realmente herí sus sentimientos diciéndole esto.

¡Maldición, podía ser tan estúpida a veces! Lo miré mientras se alejaba, mis ojos

inconscientemente enfocaron su trasero. ¡Wow, realmente tiene un lindo culo!

Alguien limpió su garganta al lado mío haciéndome sonrojar porque acababa de

sorprenderme mirando. Alcé la vista y el camarero estaba de pie allí con la cuenta.

—¡Oh, lo siento! No me di cuenta que estabas allí —refunfuñé, avergonzada.

—No te preocupes por ello. —Me dio el recibo y se inclinó junto a mí, así que

estábamos al mismo nivel. Él puso una mano al dorso de mi silla y una sobre la

mesa entonces estaba atrapada. Mi corazón comenzó a correr. Él estaba muy cerca.

—Entonces, no te he visto antes por aquí. Definitivamente habría recordado un

rostro tan hermoso como el tuyo —dijo, sus ojos clavados en mí, mientras parecía

que él me estaba imaginando desnuda. Me retorcí en mi asiento.

—Er no, no he estado aquí antes —murmuré incómodamente, mirando la cantidad

que debía y agarrando la cartera de Fred de mi regazo.—Soy Simon. —Ofreció su mano para darme la mano. Lo miré y tragué saliva;

realmente no quería tocarlo, así que solo jugaba con la cartera de Fred fingiendo

buscar algo. Lo sentí jugando con mi cola de caballo y me sentí mal.

—¿Así que, cómo te llamas? —preguntó, con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Su nombre es tócala otra vez y te romperé la cara —gruñó Fred posesivamente

detrás mí. Físicamente me relajé.

El tipo se levantó inmediatamente.

—Lo siento, solamente hablaba con tu novia eso es todo. No ha pasado nada —

dijo con inocencia.

—Correcto —contestó Fred, sonando realmente molesto. Extendió la mano y tomó

el recibo y su cartera de mis manos, lo miró y luego le dio el dinero al tipo

mirándolo todavía airadamente. Mi respiración todavía no había vuelto a la

normalidad, mi corazón seguía corriendo. Fred me ofreció su mano.

—¿Estás lista, Ángel? —preguntó, sin quitar sus ojos del camarero. Tomé su mano y

me levanté, siguiéndolo mientras él nos condujo fuera del restaurante. Una vez que

cerró la puerta se volvió hacia a mí.

—¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco pálida —Dio un paso más cerca de mí y puso sus

labios sobre mi cuello. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y me presioné

contra él, dejando que su olor llenara mis pulmones, su respiración soplando mi

espalda y hombros, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se relaje.

Me alejé después de un par de minutos.

—Estoy bien ahora. —Le sonreí de modo tranquilizador y él acarició ligeramente

un lado de mi rostro.

—Vamos, hay que regresar. Tengo que ayudar a Jake a ordenar así él comprará la

pizza esta noche —bromeé.Sonrió y entonces caminamos hacia su auto, deslizó su mano en la mía. No podía

dejar de reír. Se sentía bien por alguna razón; su mano parecía encajar

perfectamente en la mía. Era tan natural que era casi demasiado fácil.

lamento el retraso pero la escuela sin mas les dejo el capitulo

harry potter no me peetenece ni el libro solo los adapto


End file.
